I'll Keep Searching
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: "There was no Omen. Nothing to tell her that today was most certainly going to be a bad day. Today is marked as the day Lucy Heartfilia's world began to fall apart."
1. Introduction

**I dont really know where I'm taking this one yet, but I have a couple of chapters ready.  
I usually wait till I'm finished with the story to upload but I didn't like how long it was taking me this time, so...what the hell.  
I just hope I'll be able to write faster than I upload.  
So here you go, another story. Hopefully better than the others.  
Enjoy.  
I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

There was no omen. No black clouds and endless rain pouring down. No black cats crossing her path. Nothing to tell her that today was most certainly going to be a bad day. In fact it was sunny, and warm as if the weather were mocking her, and laughing at her misfortune.

Today is marked as the day Lucy heartfilia's world began to fall apart.

Lucy had gone to check on Natsu after a few days of not showing up at the guild. She had been worried he'd gotten sick but when she arrived all she found in the trashed house was his scarf laying in a pool of blood. Lucy felt her heart shatter at that point. Not even Happy was there. They were both missing.

When she got the word back to the guild everyone immediately started looking into it, and searching around. This was really bad. Natsu never lost a fight; Never.

He must have been taken by whoever attacked him. Lucy only hoped they hadn't killed him. There was a lot of blood on his floor, and she prayed they took him hostage instead of killing him.

But what about Happy? Was he taken as well? Had they hurt him? She wondered why he hadn't flown to the guild to warn them of who or what took Natsu. Actually she shouldn't be thinking of that. Happy would never abandon Natsu. They were best friends. Natsu raised him, He would stand by his side forever. She hoped for the little blue exceed's safety as well.

Lucy shook under her skin. She was panicking. They had to be okay, they just had to be. There was no way, he would be dead...

He couldn't be...

"Natsu."

* * *

**So hopefully you guys liked it.  
I know, really short, but its only an introduction!**

**I also wanted to ask about some ideas I'm having.  
I'm thinking about doing a Fairy Tail crossover with scary games. Like Slender, Scp, Amnesia, or even the newest one Five nights at Freddy's. But I'm not confidant that these are a good idea so I wanted to ask you guys.  
Also i wanted to do more of the ones that have been written about before. Like they turn into Kittens. I wanted to try one XP  
Comment, or send me a message of what you think.  
Thanks!**


	2. The First Day Without Fire

**I kinda realized how short and awful the last chapter/introduction thingy was and I felt really bad...**

**So I'm releasing this one early. For that one person who like this ;P**

**Anyway**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lucy leaned down and stared at the crimson blanket on the floor. She couldn't just let it sit here. She took the mop and began to gather up and much of it as possible. the blood dripped and spread, and knowing it was her friend's, Lucy gagged. She changed the water and started to scrub the floor with a brush. But even with her hard washing and scouring there was still a slight discoloration on his floor.

Before the floor, she had gotten the scarf washed. It wasn't easy but this was something special to Natsu, and she wouldn't stop until it was as good as new. In the end she had to buy a magic soap that specifically drew all the blood out of clothing. That had helped a lot.

The dragon slayer would need his scarf to be nice and clean if he got back.

_When._

When he got back. Because Natsu would most certainly come home. He'd smile, and tell them they shouldn't have worried. That he would always be okay. He was the strongest person in the guild after all.

Lucy closed her eyes taking in a large breath. She couldn't wait to hear those words. Those words meant everything was alright. And right now she needed them. Her faith in him wavered with her worry, and she yelled at herself internally.

"Sorry about that Natsu." She spoke as if he were there. "I didn't mean to degrade you. Of course you'll be okay. No one can get you down." A single tear slid from her eye, betraying her words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At The Guild**

The guild was in an uproar. Everyone was talking loud to be heard on their wonders, and theories to what could have happened to Natsu.

"Listen up brats!" The master called looking down at his children. They stared up at him immediately getting silent.

"Because of the recent incident with our missing guild mate, We wont be taking jobs for the next couple of days!" Makarov continued. "These days are for searching for Natsu only!"

"I'll need the dragon slayers noses. Go to his house and see if you can pick up on his last trail." Gajeel and Wendy nodded looking at each other. "Warren! Ill need you to keep in constant contact with everyone." He scanned the room for the the people he needed.

"Juvia, Search the river for..." He stopped. Makarov was going to say "Natsu's body" but he shouldn't say that so early. He had faith that the fire mage was alive. But still..."Just search it, and go through the sewers too! Gray, you go with her!"

"The rest of you, split up and search the town!" they stood in silence for a moment. He didn't know what they were waiting for. "Go!" In mere seconds the guild was empty. He almost expected to see a tumbleweed roll by.

Makarov's frown deepened. He hadn't seen Lucy amongst the guild. She was taking this quite hard. That didn't mean that nobody else was though. Lucy just reacted in a different way. After all Natsu is her "leader" in a different sense. He brought her to the guild, He was her first family member, the one that brought her to a new family. He was her hero. It was also why Natsu was always so protective over her. He was not only responsible for her, but she was special to him because he chose her.

"Oh Lucy."

* * *

**Yeah that one was also short. I'm sorry!**

**I really hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm working pretty hard on it. **

**but I digress, It doesn't matter, I'll finish it even though many people probably wont read it.**

**But to the people that do, Thanks! It helps a lot just seeing one person following. I hope I dont disappoint you. :C**


	3. Time Doesn't Stop

**I've come to realize that all of my chapters are pretty short sooo...I guess I'll update them every other day or something.**

**I hope people are actually liking this an I'm not putting up a story that nobody is reading...**

**probably that yeah.**

**Anyway iIdont want to blabber on, so Here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**A week later**

Lucy stayed at home after another unsuccessful lead into where her dragon slayer was. It had been 2 days since she came back, and she hadn't gone to the guild yet. She was too hopeless right now. Depression got the better of her.

But she refused to give up! Natsu wouldn't if it were her that was missing. He wouldn't stop looking. Not for one second. Lucy balled her fists in both determination and anger. She would find him. She would find happy. And she would make the people who did this to him pay. nobody got away with this.

The blond mage sat in her bed not wanting to go to sleep, but too tired to stand up. She pulled the scarf over her mouth and nuzzled it. She played with the loose ends hanging over her chest.

"Don't worry Natsu." She spoke into the fabric. "I'm coming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 weeks later**

"Gray!" He heard his name echo across the guild. He knew who it was. He lifted himself from the table he sat at, and walked over to the redhead. She looked worried to him.

"Yes Erza?" Her worried face suddenly turned a little amused.

"uhm...Your clothes Gray." He looked down and his face went red.

"Dammit, where did they go?" He began to look around for the garments that refused to stick to his body. This always happened! He growled internally. Erza grabbed his wrist before he could wander off.

"We should go on a mission. We haven't been searching for Natsu for a couple of days. Break is over." He nodded. Today's mission was different than the ones 3 weeks ago. Missions now meant A job to help pay for things and an opportunity to find the missing dragon slayer. That's how it worked now.

"I wanted to ask Lucy if she would come with us." Her expression turn solemn "Do you know where she is?"

"She already left. She took another mission just this morning." Gray could feel his own frown deepen. Erza's eyes widened hearing this.

"But, she just got back from one yesterday!" He looked away from the redhead. They both knew she was going to work herself to death, but she just wouldn't stop.

"I know." He tightened his fist a little, he wanted to stop her, he really did,but...Her face. She looked so...passive, but determined too. Gray knew even if he tried to she wouldn't listen. He heard Erza sigh. She also knew about Lucy's determination to find the fire mage. Nothing would stand in her way.

"What about Wendy?" The ice mage just pointed behind him. She was also depressed but she was strong by putting on a brave face for everyone. She smiled and laughed even if it was totally forced. Cause she believed if she could do it, so could they. Gray admired that.

"Lets go ask her." Erza said with a small smile."And maybe Juvia would like to come as well." Erza started towards the young girl, and as Juvia heard her name, she swooped up next to him in under a second.

"Gray-sama did..." She stopped suddenly. He looked at her, confused. Juvia's face was full of shame, and she paused before speaking again. "Gray-sama, Juvia will come with." Her voice changed dramatically. Once excited, and eager, now soft and slow.

He could see everything. She felt guilty for acting so excited to go with him on a mission, but she realized that it was inappropriate to do so. She was also worried for Natsu, But she was worried if she acted like herself she would insult everyone's feelings. Juvia was too easy to read.

Gray couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of how the guild was before the incident.

"C'mon juvia." He called over his shoulder, following Erza to Wendy.

"Yes!" She smiled. Just like old times.

"Gray!" Erza yelled back at him "Your clothes are still gone."

"Damn it!"

* * *

**All of them are pretty short actually, so sorry again.**

**Okay you guys I still haven't looked in my inbox, and at my reviews...like...not in a while and they're piling up. So I'm sorry if you've been trying to talk to me or give me advice. I'm just building up my courage to look at them.**

**You have no idea how scared i am to look. 0_0**


	4. Losing Hope

**Hey guys!**

**So it time for me to update again.**

**I apologize for this chapter because...Its not very good. I changed a lot of things cause I didn't want to reveal something early, so I had to just...Take it out, and then it was extremely short so I combined it with another one. All last minute too.**

**Sorry**

**Anyway I hope you like it despite that.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**2 months later.**

The scarf hung over her shoulders and curled itself around her neck. She was unable to part with it. Being so nervous about its owner she couldn't set it down, afraid it might be swept away just like he had.

Lucy's eyes were cast downward, as she walked back home. She was no longer able to look up at the sky. The tears that hid behind her eyes were too heavy, and weighed them down. She hadn't seen the clouds in weeks.

Most of the guild had still been out searching for Natsu. They would never give up on him. And that's how it had been for the first 2 months. Everyone was always out and about looking for the dragon slayer, looking for suspects, and still trying to figure what exactly happened.

The sun began to set, and she walked into her apartment. She was used to Happy being there curled up for a nap on her bed, and Natsu raiding her kitchen for food. But there was not blue cat laying on her mattress, and there was no hungry, pink haired, idiot dragging things out of the fridge.

Lucy felt her lip quiver, and she put her hand to her mouth to stop it. Without even changing she flopped down onto her bed cuddling against Natsu's scarf. Her fingers fondled the soft fabric, pulling it over her mouth like she had down a hundred times before. Tears began to fall down her face lightly staining the scarf. She was failing them. both happy and Natsu. He would have found her already.

"I'm sorry Natsu." She cried out clutching her chest. "Please wait! I'm still coming!" Lucy continued to weep unable to shake this feeling of failure and disappointment.

"Please dont be dead." She whispered before she cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza looked at her fellow guild mates. they were all conversing, most with blank expressions. It didn't feel right in here without Natsu. The dragon slayer brought the ruckus, and made it more lively with his shenanigans and attempts to fight people. Erza could see on their faces, the belief that Natsu wasn't dead, was dwindling along with the determination to find the Fire mage.

They were losing hope.

Nothing was giving them any hint or sign he was still alive.

But they were all truly strong people, and they wouldn't give up. Not until they knew for sure.

The redhead scanned the guild looking for a certain blond. She sighed not seeing her. She never came into the guild, and when she did it was for a job, or an update from Mira about the search.

It broke her heart every time seeing that sad face of her's buried in his scarf that she wore. Lucy didn't even try and fake a smile when anyone asked if she was okay, or if she was holding up. Usually she would if she was troubled but it was always easy to see through. Well for Erza it was. But now she didn't even try.

She didn't respond either. Sometimes Lucy would stop walking and look at the person who had asked, and just stare at them for a moment. Nobody really knew what she was thinking when she did this. And soon the celestial mage would be on her way again. Sometimes she wouldn't even stop, and she wouldn't look. All you could see was her tighten her fists as if trying to hold something back.

Erza knew she'd be okay as soon as they found Natsu.

But what if they eventually stopped looking? If they couldn't find Natsu or Happy they would have to at some point. Could they look forever? The scarlet haired mage doubted that, but she didn't like to think about that. She shouldn't be. It was only discouraging her. And they would find them.

She looked at her comrades once more before turning and walking out. Another mission, another search, but hopefully not another failure. Erza brought up her hand to wipe away the tear that threatened to break her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Yeah like I said...last minute.**


	5. The Missing Two

**Now that I'm doing this, I really wished I had waited till I finished writing the story before I began uploading.**

**Because now that I'm doing this, I cant go back and change things. not that i want to right now, but seeing how many I made in this chapter alone...I hope I dont submit and then wish I had, or hadn't put something in.**

**Don't worry though! I wont stop, and take a break just so I can finish. I dont like it when things go unfinished for a while. Ill figure something out! Its my mistake, so I'll just have to suffer the consequences P**

**Anyway, here you are!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, already long adjusted to the darkness. He hadn't seen the sun in...how long? How long had he been down here? It felt like forever. He didn't even know if it was night or day. He slept when he was tired which was all the time. They barely gave him food. His wrists were chained to the ceiling and his legs dangled. Sometimes he would stand to relieve the pain in his hands, but soon it would become too much and he'd fall putting all his weight back on his wrists.

The walls around him were slimy with mold. He'd gotten used to its awful smell. He was far underground; The lack of noise above him told him that much. The only things he heard now were his chains rattling when he adjusted himself, and the flaky rough sound of his skin as he moved. The lack of water in his hide made it less than Malleable. **(A/N: Yeah I know that sentence is weird, but I'm sticking with it.)**

He didn't know who put him in here, or why, but he was ashamed. The throbbing bite on his neck reminded him of it constantly. Natsu felt his face get hot. He thought...She was...A shudder ran through him, and he gagged. He couldn't believe himself. Natsu was so embarrassed. He'd lost because of some stupid perfume.

This put a real dent in his pride.

He was even wounded. A sharp blow to the stomach. Of course they patched it. They wanted him alive for now. But it still ached, and whenever he moved it would only tear the new skin that tried to heal him.

What was worse was they also had Happy in here somewhere. Natsu used to call out to him. Happy would answer with a small "Aye." Just to tell him he was alive. That was enough for the dragon slayer. But they had taken him away. The woman who came down to get him told Natsu if he was good they wouldn't hurt Happy.

Of course he had to be good. He couldn't let them hurt his best friend. But it wasn't like Natsu could fight anyway. the bite on his neck. It wasn't for nothing. Somehow it took his magic away. It must have been some kind of poison that blocked magic power. But With his magic power it also sucked away his life. He was barely alive.

He wondered how Fairy tail was. His family; Were they okay? He never found out if they were attacked too. Natsu hoped not.

If that person could trick him, They could trick anybody.

_'Wow.'_ He thought to himself. _'Way to be insulting.'_ He laughed. Actually most of his guild would probably fall for that trick. Maybe an exception of Levy and Lucy being how they were. Both those girls were smart. _'Heh.'_ He mentally snickered. _'Gray would've been fooled. That dumb popsicle couldn't out smart me!'_ He thought with a small grin. **(A/N: Whatever helps you sleep at night Natsu.)**

But even if they weren't attacked or captured, how were they holding up? They must be missing him, even if it was just a little bit. He had been gone for a while, He knew that. Just not the specifics. And being gone this long...did they think he was dead? what about Lucy? What did she believe? But not only that. The paranoia that came with it must be crazy. Knowing that the someone who took Happy and Natsu was still out there, and may be coming for them as well. They were just waiting for something bad to show up.

He sighed to himself feeling sick. He couldn't give up though. Natsu was A Fairy Tail mage! He could do anything. He had to figure out a plan to get him and his exceed out of here.

But how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Happy was taken from Natsu he never felt more alone. First he'd been pulled away from his friends, and his family. And then he was separated from his best friend; his foster father.

Now Happy was in a cage 10 times smaller than the cell he was once in. And the room was defiantly brighter. Light came through the windows that the dungeon didn't have. They kept him in here for a reason happy didn't know.

Happy didn't like being alone. It made him feel so vulnerable, and weak. He would never say this out loud but he couldn't do a lot. He could fly people away from danger, but really was he a worthy mage? **(A/N: Awwww :c)**

And even now, being in this small cage that Natsu could tear apart like it was paper, He could do nothing. His small paws could barely fit around the bars. Sure he could lift things, but lifting and holding things were actually very different from pulling and breaking.

He missed Natsu's voice when he would call out to him. Even though he sounded so tired and dry, It comforted him. It told him there was a person with him, and that he wasn't alone.

But, it also hurt Happy a little. The sound of his cracked voice broke his little heart. They were slowly killing him. The exceed would only answer with "aye." He didn't want to make Natsu speak if he didn't have to. It sounded painful and tiring. He needed to save his energy.

The blue exceed stared at the biggest window in the room. That was his escape. He'd have to wait for the perfect moment. They thought he was just a dumb flying cat. When they'd opened his cage to feed him, He'd fly out past their hand and through the window. Even if he'd have to break it, he'd do anything to save Natsu.

He couldn't help but imagine the pink haired boy looking at him with a mischievous smile, the one that usually meant 'We're going to save this town...but we might burn a few things in the process', then saying his famous phrase.

_'Lets go Happy! I'm all fire up!'_ Those words were clear as day in his mind, as if they had actually been spoken just then.

"Aye sir." He whispered with a small grin appearing on his face.

* * *

**It really broke my heart to write that part about Happy thinking he couldn't do anything. **

**I feel like an awful person.**

**So yeah this is one of the longer ones, but I dont think I wouldn't get used to it just yet.**

**Also I still haven't looked at my reviews for this story. I just got done looking at the ones form my last fic. It takes me a long time to check both my mail and my reviews each freaking time I get more. XD**

**I'm sorry**


	6. Let Him Go?

**You guys really are something! All those nice reviews, those are what keep me going!**

**I just hope I don't let you down. I would feel so awful. But I'll try my best!**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**3 months later**

Levy walked down the cobble street, interchanging her pace. One part of her wanted the get this over with as soon as possible. The other wanted to take its time to help brace itself for this conversation she was about to have.

Gray and Erza had sent her. They said Lucy would be calm with her, She always was. Levy had to tell Lucy that it might not work out the way they wanted, that Natsu could be gone forever. And that she'd just have to accept it sooner or later. They weren't being unreasonable. It sounded like it, but they were just being logical. The bluenette's breathing quickened.

Lucy was not going to like that. She wouldn't take those words. She'd throw them right back. Lu-chan would become angry...

The solid script mage trembled a little looking at her door. She reached out her hand to knock. She hoped Lucy wasn't home. Then she'd be able to put this off, even if it was just for a little bit. She still wasn't prepared.

She could always be rough and sassy with the other guild mates. She could hit, and joke, and yell. Gajeel, Jet and Droy were all victims of that. But Lu-chan was different. She couldn't be that way with her, not now at least.

Levy knew about Lucy's feelings. For both Happy and Natsu. Levy had read somewhere that most girls ended up with people that were the opposite of their fathers if they had a bad relationship with them. Now she didn't know if this was true or not, but in Lu-chan's case it was.

Natsu filled a hole in her heart that her father had put there.

Jude had abandoned her in her time of need. She needed a father especially after the death of her mother. She needed the support of a father to tell her everything was going to be okay. She needed hugs, and kisses telling her she still had someone in this world that cared for her.

Natsu always knew what Lucy needed, even when he first met her. That's why he brought her to the guild, cause he knew it would be best for her. He comforted her when she was sad, he was the one to tell her its was going to be okay, that he would be there for her when she fell.

Jude always made her cry, but Natsu did the opposite. He made her smile, and he would wipe her tears away.

Jude was cold.

Natsu was tepid.

He was the warmth Lucy had always needed when she shivered in the cold winds of loneliness.

They were so close. It broke her heart to see Lu-chan fall apart like this. And it would only get worse after this conversation. She knew that much. _'Screw you Erza and Gray! You chickens!'_ She thought bitterly.

The bluenette only just noticed that her fist hadn't even come in contact with the door yet. It was frozen three fourths of the way there.

The little girl forced herself to touch the door. She rasped on it softly but loud enough so the celestial mage would hear. After a second of two of waiting, she decided she would knock again. That was until she heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the door she stood at. Levy took in a deep breath.

The door swung open and on the other side stood a very tired looking Lucy. The scarf covered her mouth so she couldn't see if she had a smile or a frown, but she assumed it was the latter.

"Ah, Levy-chan." She pulled down Natsu's scarf so her words weren't as muffled. Lucy managed a small smile. Levy smiled back. "Would you like to come in?" The blue haired girl nodded nervously before entering the apartment.

"Lu-chan." She paused noticing how cold and dark it was in there. The window was open, even though it was getting colder out. Levy wondered why. (**A/N: I hope all of you realize why...No? Because Natsu climbs through her window, and she's keeping it open just in case he comes home. She's waiting for him :3) **

She cleared her throat.

"Lu-chan I need to talk to you." Lucy turned her head to the side a little, waiting to hear what it was. "Its about Natsu."

The blonde's eyes became wide and she lurched forward grabbing Levy's arms and scaring her in the process.

"Is he back?! Did they find him?!" She practically yelled. She felt a shock wave go through her. This was the first time in a long time she actually saw Lucy excited. Her eyes sparked with the start of joyful tears. Levy looked away for a moment. She was going to be the reason those tears would never come. She felt awful giving her news that was almost the opposite of that. It would break her spirit.

"No Lu. They didn't, not yet." Lucy slowly loosened her grip, and her arms fell back at her sides. Her expression changed back to the same tired look it had been moments before. She blinked hard and when she opened them again her beautiful brown eyes were cast to the floor.

"We think...That you should be prepared to..." Levy's eyes watered thinking about this herself. Another deep breath was taken before she spoke. "To give Natsu up. You know, just in case."

The room grew quiet, and if Lucy had a dragon slayers hearing she wouldn't have a doubt Lu-chan would hear Levy's anxious heartbeat. She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What?" She said incredulous. The solid script mage saw the tears welling up in her friends eyes.

"We haven't stopped looking for him, But just in case we dont find him...We need you to let him go." Lucy put her head down. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, And she just stood there for the longest of time. Levy felt uncomfortable in the moments she was still. She didn't know what to say. Lucy didn't look up as she spoke.

"Get out." Her words sounded like venom coming out of her mouth. Lucy had never used this tone with Her. It was surprising and scary. Levy didn't move though. It wasn't because she was stubborn, but because her brain was still processing all these new feelings and thoughts.

"Please Levy-chan..." This one was softer, and it wasn't a command, but a plead. She could hear her sobs, and the little girl could no longer take to see her friend this way.

She turned and left. What Lucy needed now was space, and time to think.

Levy just hoped the blonde mage wouldn't do anything rash in her unstable condition.

* * *

**They dont plan to stop looking, but they just want Lucy to know, that its possible that they wont be able to find Natsu and they just want her to be ready.**

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**I'll see you soon!**


	7. Carried By The Air

**So guys this is a a short chapter. Like...A really short one.**

**I apologize. But dont worry after a couple more chapters or so they get pretty long. So bear with me!**

**I write first and edit later, and I changed so much. Some things just didn't work.**

**Sorry again. Anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lucy inhaled the brisk air making her lungs burn. unable to breath through her stuffy nose she pulled Natsu's scarf down beneath her lips. She had forgotten to put chapstick on before she left, and her mouth was now dry and cracked with irritation. Lucy licked her lips, knowing full well it would only make it worse.

She'd been walking for a while now, but she didn't know exactly how long. Levy's words made her agitated. She couldn't sit still with her anger.

It was preposterous! Giving up on Natsu that is. How could she do that to him? He would never do it if it was her, he never stop looking, and he wouldn't lose faith. How cruel was she to even suggest such a thing.

But Erza and Gray had obviously sent her. She did say "we". So did that mean they were both ready to let Natsu go? But he was family, how could they? Nakama was the most important thing to Fairy Tail, yet here they were betraying one of its members.

The chill that ran through her wasn't because of the cold wind dancing across her cheeks. She began to feel even more alone. Lucy didn't even think that was possible, but now she was alone in her hope. Her teammates, her guild-mates...were giving up on family. Lucy never thought she'd see the day.

She grit her teeth, and balled her fists in unison. She couldn't let out _enough_ anger. Lucy just wanted to punch something.

They couldn't do this! They couldn't Leave him! He never left them! When Erza was sacrificing herself to Etheron, Natsu pulled her out. Gray was about to kill himself too. He was going to use ice shell, but Natsu stopped him. He saved romeo's father, and even beat up Gajeel after hurting Levy and tying her to that tree. Countless other times, with countless other people!

He saved so many of them. They just couldn't do this!

Lucy knew deep inside her heart that these bad thoughts about her partners were wrong. They didn't want to give up, and they didn't want to leave him. They felt the same way, Lucy feelings were just erratic. They were acting more mature than she was. Lucy was having a fit like a child would. But the blonde still couldn't stop these bitter feelings. The poisonous emotion pulsed through her like they were attached to her blood.

Lucy sniffled and wiped her chilled tears. She should stop crying, it wouldn't do anything. It wouldn't bring Natsu or Happy back. But even as Lucy thought this, her crying got worse, and she didn't actually care if she did.

The celestial mage was tired; tired of coming up with nothing. Looking and failing. If Natsu was even still alive...

Lucy lifted her hand and physically smacked herself.

"Ow." She rubbed her red cheek. "Well its my own fault for thinking that."

She couldn't think Natsu was dead, that wouldn't only bring her hope down even more. Lucy couldn't afford that. They _were_ alive. she _would_ find them. Happy and Natsu _would_ come home.

"They aren't dead." Lucy closed her brown eyes, and clasped her hands together. "They aren't dead." she repeated.

"They're _NOT_ dead!" She bit her lip, and cringed against her own screaming voice.

And then that's when she heard it. It made her heart thump in her chest painfully. It was barely audible as the wind carried it to her ears. But there was no mistaking it. It was a voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time, but also a voice that she wouldn't forget even in death. The voice that belonged to a little blue exceed.

"LUUSSHHHII!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Eh...Not really**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Again I changed a lot of things.**


	8. I'll Be Back

**This one is also short. Sorry.**

**But the after the next chapter I have a really long one for you guys.**

**Yeah, I've made some mistakes, but that's because I changed it. So if you see something small that doesn't correspond with the earlier or later chapters...Sorry. My fault.**

**Thanks so much for your nice and encouraging reviews! Every one of them is important to me, they make me smile. So thank you!**

**Anyway, to the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Happy sat in his cold little cage staring at the closed window across the room. He couldn't think of anything else but freedom, and for hours and hours, he'd been staring at it; Waiting. This was the day he'd get out. He glanced at the clock on the wall. They'd be feeding him soon. Any minute now. But in those hours he had discovered something.

It was becoming winter. There was no way they'd open the window in this weather. Unless they were crazy...Or just really hot. Happy shrugged to himself. But he'd been waiting for it to be open. Even when he got fed, if the window wasn't open, he wouldn't fly out.

This new discovery of his told him he _would_ have to break it. He could use something in this room as a projectile. There were some perfume bottles and jewelry that belonged to the girl that always came in to feed him, but he would have to throw those pretty hard to make the glass shatter. Happy might even have to try a second time, and he didn't have time for that. He would have to be fast with the person who would inadvertently set him free, chasing him.

But Happy also didn't know what he would do when he did get out. He didn't know where Natsu was. Well that's not entirely true. He knew that his friend was still down in the dungeon, but Happy had to close his eyes the whole time they brought him to the room because of the harsh light. He'd been down in that dungeon for so long, he was used to the dark. It blinded him.

So basically he didn't know the route.

Even the layout of the house they were in evaded him. He didn't know if it was big of small, or which room held the staircase that lead down to Natsu. He didn't have a dragon slayers nose so he couldn't sniff him out.

It became more and more obvious as Happy thought about it, but it pained him too.

The blue exceed would have to leave him behind. Of course only to find The guild and tell them the location so they could save Natsu, but still. He didn't want to abandon his best friend. It felt awful and wrong.

But then again, what could he do if he needed to fight? Nothing. All he had were wings. If Natsu couldn't beat them, then how could he? How would happy even get the dragon slayer free from the chains or the bars?

Those last thoughts settled it. For now he'd leave him behind.

the door creaked open, and the young girl came in with a bowl of fish. In any other situation Happy would be tempted, but right now his mind was focused on one thing; escape. As she approached the cage, she smiled at him.

Her eyes were a stunning ruby color that could either look beautiful or sinister depending on the way you looked at her. Her dark blue hair was tied back on a high ponytail, but even then it was long, and reached the small of her back. Two long strands of hair cascaded down on both sides of her face, framing her head. And a small cowlick on the top of her head.

Her simple spaghetti strap dress matched her eyes. The one layer it had made it light and with every little movement it swayed as if she were dancing. The black bow on her chest covered the cleavage she didn't have. Her black knee high boots finished off her simple outfit. But who knew something so plain could look so menacing.

"Cute." She whispered to herself. Happy didn't show any response. She though he was just a dumb cat. He used this to his advantage. Her right hand reached towards the cage door, and her fingers twisted around the lock. Happy heard the snap, and it made his heart beat faster from the tension.

"Here you go little guy." He voice sounded sweet, but the exceed could see through that facade. He could tell she usually spoke with venom.

Adrenalin pulsed through his blood as she opened the cage door and stuck her hand in with the bowl.

"MAX SPEED!" He yelled suddenly shooting out of the enclosure. She yelped as she fell on her butt. Happy didn't look back when he heard her swear, he went straight for the glass. He braced his head for the impact when he heard a shatter. In a second he felt the pain. His brain pounded against his skull. The little blood that dripped over his face made him flinch.

But He ignored all of that once he felt it felt the fresh air. It was like his skin was breathing, taking it in and cleaning him. The wind howled loudly as he flew away. He was free! But that happiness was short lived when he was shot by a ball of magic. His energy started to drain, and the pain outweighed his headache. He was losing consciousness, but he didn't stop. Happy shook it off. He had to get to Magnolia, he had to find Fairy Tail.

The blue cat flapped his wings relentlessly even though his body begged him to stop. He was so tried, and the pain was excruciating. He couldn't give up though. He forced himself forward making sure to remember the route.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Happy wailed. "I'll be back for you!"

* * *

**Most of this stuff wasn't even in my draft XD**

**I think its funny how much I actually changed it. Maybe it was a good change or a bad one, but I hope its the first.**

**Anyway, I'll be back on the 9th **

**See you then ;P**


	9. Good News

**Thank you again for all of your encouraging comments! They really help!**

**After this one, the chapters get longer. Consider it restitution for the short chapters at the beginning ;p**

**Sorry if I repeat a lot of phrases. You'll see me use it in one chapter and then in another. Again sorry. I forget what I write when I edit these.**

**Anyway, here's your chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"LUSSHHIII!" The sudden yell made her heart skip a beat. Lucy hadn't heard that voice in so long. Her eyes darted around. She saw no one. "LUUUSSSHHIII!" he called again. The blonde ran frantically throughout the cobble streets making turns, and going down ally's. She had to find him.

"HAPPY!" She put her hands to her mouth and yelled. She didn't care about the looks people were giving her. She was oblivious to all of them. She stopped and glanced around waiting for his voice again. The exceed had to be somewhere.

"LUUUSSSHHI!" Lucy spun on her heels hearing it right behind her. Something blue and fury flew right into her chest. She fell on her butt from the force. Her eyes remained wide staring at the empty space in front of her.

"Happy!" She held him close to her chest as he continued to cry. Lucy felt her own tears begin to tumble down her face. Relief tugged at her gut, and a sob tore from her throat. She was so glad. He was safe. Lucy stroked his matted and dirty fur. What had happened to him? She hugged him tighter and she fell on her back. Even though she didn't do much, Lucy felt she'd just expended all of her strength. The solace that Natsu's best friend was okay was tiring. It gave her new found hope. Her dragon slayer might still be alive.

"Happy." They sat there in their tearful reunion for what seemed like forever. The snow melted into her clothing and she felt the cold water on her back. But she was too overjoyed to care. Because even though she shivered her insides were warm. "Thank goodness."

The blue cat looked up at her. His eyes were shining because of the tears, but also because he too was grateful. He'd been freed from his attackers grasp.

"I know where Natsu is. I can lead you to him." Underneath Lucy's ribs her heart danced making her body fill with new, hot blood. Natsu...He was alive. She suddenly felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. And more tears spilled out of her eyes. They wouldn't stop. These happy tears were bountiful, and overpowering.

"Take me to him Happy." He shook his head, and Lucy couldn't help but feel crushed, and surprised. She sat up and tilted her head at the exceed.

"Lets go get the rest of Fairy Tail. I dont know how many there are!" His ears were laid back as if he were afraid, and he was. He'd been scared for months. And Happy was so tired. She could see it. There was no way she couldn't listen to him. He'd seen what happened, and what these people were about. Lucy sighed, picking herself up from the ground. She shook a little to get some of the snow off her back.

"Okay, Lets go." She still held Happy in her arms as she began to run. He deserved a rest. His eyes began to flutter closed. Wendy would have to heal him and restore his health when they got there. The exceed had been pushing himself this whole time. plus she didn't like the look of the gash on his head. She felt a little heartache as she looked at his wound.

Again Lucy bolted down the streets moving as fast as her tired legs would let her. The quicker she got there the quicker she could get to Natsu. The thought of him made Lucy push harder. Her calves hurt, they were begging for her to stop. But she could rest at the guild.

The harsh slapping of her shoes against the cobblestone irritated her, and she wished he hadn't worn shoes at all. But it was too cold not to, She would get frostbite. And she couldn't run with that.

"Excuse me!" people darted out of the way, as they saw the mage approaching at an incredible speed. She could see the guild in the distance. She was almost there. It was the final sprint, and when Lucy thought she couldn't go any faster she did. Every ounce of energy went into her legs and they pushed her forward. Her eyes started to become cloudy, but she didn't stop.

She burst through the doors, stumbling and falling to the ground and shielded happy with her arms. Her legs felt as if they were on fire, and they trembled from the strain. Everyone looked at her.

"Lucy!" She heard Mirajane say from behind the bar.

"Lucy, are you okay!" Gray ran up to her, and she was aware of his touch on her shoulder. But she just kept panting, never able to get enough air. She couldn't feel her legs, She couldn't move them. The celestial mage just lay there trying to catch her breath as everyone surrounded her.

"Wendy!" Erza called her forward. "Use one of your spells to help her regain her energy." As Lucy heard this and Wendy knelt down next to her, She looked up.

"No!" The small girl looked surprised. "Not me." having to speak Lucy took in deeper and longer breaths. She lifter her upper body up, and held the cat out to her. "Heal Happy."

"Happy!" Wendy cried taking the cat into a hug. Lucy fell back to he floor. She blinked hard, and her eyes watered as they began to burn.

"Happy?!" the rest of the guild asked in unison.

Lucy began to close her eyes. She was so tired. Rest was what she needed now. Just a little bit. Her eyelids grew heavier and the room darkened, and then it became black as she fell from consciousness.

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**Guess what happens in the next chapter! OOOOOO**

**Yeah I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait.**

**See you on the 11th!**


	10. Rescue Mission

**Guys...I am so sorry.  
**

**This chapter sucks so much. I dont know why I cant seem to get this chapter right.**

**Please dont give me hate for this one. I dont understand it either. I just keep getting worse and worse.  
**

**I'll try to make the next chapters better. **

**Im sorry ;~;**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_'__Natsu.'_

Lucy jolted awake at the thought of him. She looked around. She was in the infirmary. What was she doing?!She should be out looking for Natsu! Lucy shouldn't be laying around doing nothing. _'Lazy bum!'_ She yelled at herself. Immediately she threw off the covers and ran downstairs to the main room.

Lucy stumbled a little on the stairs, but she made it down safely. Her legs were still a little upset with her. _'Sorry'_ She apologized inside her mind. Natsu was important though. Her legs should understand! Everyone was gathered around a table with Happy sitting in the middle of it.

"Lucy, I'm glad to see you're awake and well." Erza smiled at her. But Lucy didn't answer. It was quite rude of her, She admitted that, but she had only one thing on her mind at the moment. She pushed through the crowd so she could see Happy. The little blue cat had his head down. Lucy noticed that the gash on his forehead was now gone, and it looked like they had cleaned him up a little. He didn't look as dirty. She leaned forward putting her hands on her knees.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" He opened his mouth but he wasn't the one who spoke next.

"He's already told us where he is. We're about to set off." The Master said from behind. Lucy sighed with relief. She turned back towards Happy and held out her arms. The blue exceed flew over to her and snuggled against her chest. The celestial mage in turn wrapped part of the scarf around him too. They were in the same boat.

"We'll have in back in no time." She giggled feeling giddy. After so long, she could see her best friend again. Her hero.

"We still dont know how many people we're up against." Gray pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Makarov stood on the table where happy was sitting just a moment ago. Lucy nodded already knowing what he was going to say. "Fairy Tail can take on any enemy." He eyed every single one of them. "Numbers mean nothing when you're up against family. Nothing is impossible for Nakama.

"Well then." Lucy spoke, switching her gaze from Happy to Master and then to Erza. The redhead drew her sword, gripping in tight in her hand. Gray who stood next to her only smirked as he stripped. "Lets go get our pink haired idiot back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu felt something pound against his ribs. It was familiar. He'd recognized it as the feeling he had when he was around his friends; his family. In the recent days, or week, or months (Natsu still didn't know how long.) he hadn't felt this at all. But why was he feeling it now?Fairy Tail was nowhere in sight. But there is was, right where his heart was; the drumming. Maybe it was a false alarm, or maybe it was just hunger.

Sudden footsteps made him perk up his head, almost like a dog. They were coming closer, but Natsu was sure it wasn't time to eat. At least he thought so. But What was really weird was the scent. It wasn't the usual girl that came down here. No, She smelled like black berries and pomegranate. This one smelled...Like the man who captured him and Happy. Burnt words,lost knowledge, and hate. He reeked of it. Natsu growled as he approached.

He stopped right in front of Natsu's cell. His eyes were so adjusted to the dark he could see everything, even his eye color. they were a very light blue, looking icy in texture. Which was weird cause eyes didn't have texture. He had dark blue hair that curled messily. He looked like he didn't bother to brush it. He was lean, and just as muscular as Natsu. The man wore a blue and white vest that only covered half his torso. It was decorated with gold patterns on the sleeves. His pants were like Natsu's except they were a deep blue with beige beads holding the bottom of the legs to his calves. His belt consisted of three ribbons; blue, Gold, and white, all tied to one side. Black sandals and a white cape finished his off his outfit.

"So." He spoke in a deep gravely voice. Yep, this was the guy. He'd never forget his tone. "It seems your friend escaped yesterday." Natsu's eyes grew wide, and then a crooked grin took up the side of his face. Happy was a cunning cat, it was only a matter of time before he figured something out. Natsu chuckled, and he heard how harsh it sounded. After all he hadn't spoken in forever.

"I wouldn't laugh so soon. Saki was able to put a spell on him before he could get out of reach. It slowly and painfully takes away ones energy till they die." Natsu grit his teeth. "He's probably lying dead in the street."

"Shut up." He barked. "Happy inst dead. He's stronger than that!" The dragon slayer refused to believe it. If he got to Wendy in time she would be able to heal him. He had faith in his partner.

"I can assure you," He smiled evilly. "He's dead." Again Natsu gnashed his teeth together. He was going to tear this man apart. hopefully he'd get out of these chains so he'd get that chance.

"I can assure you, he's not." A voice said from down the hall. It mocked his tone. Natsu knew that voice.

A sudden yellow blur rushed forward and attacked.

"Lucy Kick!" Natsu felt a tug at his stomach. Lucy, She was here! He noticed his scarf around her neck, and he couldn't help but smile. She'd kept it safe for him.

The man put his arms up and blocked. Happy flew forward and pulled Lucy away from him. So Happy _was_ okay. He laughed again. He shouldn't have doubted the little guy.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with your wimpy magic?" He teased. Hey who was this guy calling wimpy? Nobody made fun of Lucy. He opened his mouth involuntarily, ready to defend his friend.

But she only smiled, and a sudden battle cry sounded from down the Hallway. Their roar shook the mossy walls around him, and he was sure they were going to cave in. They were here, All of them.

Fairy tail.

They charged him, and he cursed. He was strong but, he couldn't defend against a whole guild. He was soooo dead. The boy spared one more glance at him, and he bared his teeth.

"I'll be back for you later, dragneel! Saki!" He yelled, and suddenly a girl appeared behind him, grabbed his shoulder and disappeared again. He was gone. Oh, but he would come back for him. Just like he said, Natsu didn't doubt that.

"Coward!" The redhead cursed gritting her teeth, slicing the air angrily with her sword where he once stood. Natsu watched her expression turn soft as she switched her attention back to him. She smiled when they made eye contact. Erza was so bipolar. She could be happy one second, then a monster the next. Lucy as well. Sometimes she kicked him so hard. Were all girls like that? Were they all demons? The world may never know. Also how many licks does it take to get to the..Wait what?

Erza turned toward his cell and busted it open with her heavens wheel armor, but Lucy was the first to rush in with Happy at her side. She embraced him, her arms flying around his neck and squeezed Natsu like a bear. He trembled. human contact; It felt nice after so long. And Lucy of all people. Her soft skin clashed against his. She smelled nice too. Lucy wailed into his shoulder and he felt the tears fall on him.

"Natsu we were so worried!" His little Blue exceed bawled on his head, and in mere seconds his long hair was drenched in the tears. "I thought I'd never see you again." He grinned. Happy had only been out one day and he was already worrying about Natsu.

He look up at his family. All of them; they were crying. Wendy's hands were held tightly together as she shook, but she had a smiled on her face. Gajeel looked as if he'd known all along he wasn't dead, and Romeo hugged his dad, crying into his side.

Mira had just changed out of her Satan soul, and was holding lisanna who was sobbing just as hard as Lucy. Their brother was right behind them, and even though he wasn't speaking he could tell what Elfman was thinking _'Natsu! you're a man!'_ the dragon slayer snickered.

Juvia had a couple tears in her eyes, and Gray looked the same as Gajeel. They both didn't want to reveal their true feelings. He rolled his eyes, although he knew exactly how it was. Levy was jumping up and down with Jet and Droy behind her cheering with flags waving and everything.

His guild; His friends, They really had missed him. Sometimes he forgot how much he was loved. It was disgraceful of him to do so, but he wouldn't ever again. Not after this.

Erza broke his chains both at his hands and his feet, and his arms flopped down. He groaned in relief. I felt so good not to be fastened to the ceiling. He wanted to hug Lucy back but he couldn't lift his arms. They'd been hung up there for so long. He just couldn't do it.

"Hi Lucy." He smiled. His voice sounded so weak and pathetic to him.

"I knew it," She said between sobs. "I knew you weren't dead." He felt her body shake along with his.

"Of course. What do you take me for?" He scoffed. She didn't answer, but she continued to cry. And he really hated that he could move his arms. After a few seconds Lucy pulled away and put his arm around her, being his support.

"Here Natsu, can you walk?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Psh! Of course I can walk." He took a step forward, and he felt himself fall. He cursed in his mind. Lucy took most of his weight but she was being pulled down with him. That's when Gray rushed forward, taking his other side.

"You're such a wimp squinty eyes." Gray egged him on. Nastu wanted to bash his skull against his. He hadn't had a good fight in a long time. But he was to weak right now. If he couldn't hug Lucy, or even walk, how was he supposed to beat up the popsicle?

"You just wait droopy eyes." He didn't put a lot of feeling into that, and he was breathing heavy unable to get enough air.

"Natsu!" He looked over to the celestial mage carrying him. She was looking at him worriedly. He tried to smile telling her he was okay, but it only seemed to make it worse. From the expression she was giving him, Natsu bet he looked awful.

"Don't worry Lucy, I...just need...some..." The fire mage felt lightheaded, and his eyes were forced closed. He was aware of Lucy calling his name as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah...like I said. Its pretty bad.**

**I looked over this about 20 times, and I just was like..._'I dont know what to do with this...Its awful.'_**

**Keep in mind I'm still a novice!**

**Just cut me some slack please! **


	11. Unstable Sleep

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been feeling a little discouraged with my writing and I thought I should just quit.**

**But I remembered at the beginning i said that no matter what people said or if nobody read it or not, I would still finish the story.**

**So I guess I'll continue with this monstrosity **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy looked at Natsu's sleeping figure. His snoring was loud and obnoxious but it also comforted her. Because even when she wasn't look at Natsu she knew he was alive. That awful sound couldn't come from something dead. She laughed in her mind. But sometimes he'd stop snoring suddenly, and in a second Lucy changed from relaxed to fearful. Each time it was just a false alarm. But that didn't make it any less unnerving for her. In fact it did the opposite.

Lucy's eyes went to the cat laying on his chest. Happy was curled up into a ball sleeping on his best friend steadily rising and falling from Natsu's breathing. Those two were like peas in a pod. You couldn't separate them if you tried.

Well.

Maybe if Carla finally accepted his fish, and they went on a date or something. But not in a battle. If it were life or death they'd stick together. They loved each other too much to allow harm to one another.

Most of the guild already left for the day. It was getting late. The orange light dripping through the window was proof of that. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla were all in the room with her. Of course Happy and Natsu too.

Gray was leaning on the wall next to the door. His eyes were closed and Lucy wasn't actually sure if he was sleeping or not. But how could someone sleep standing up? It wasn't impossible. She began to realize it wouldn't be that hard for gray. He had strong legs. They'd be able to hold themselves up without his consciousness having to tell them.

Erza was by the window the light was spilling into. She was looking through the glass, or so Lucy thought. She could be looking at her own reflection. She couldn't tell, but she wondered what she was thinking about.

Wendy was sitting in a chair facing Natsu's bed with Carla on her lap. The white exceed had fallen asleep a while ago. After all they had been there the whole day. Wendy hadn't been able to heal his bite. She was however able to figure out that it was a magic spell. The user has to puncture the victim and insert the poison in their bloodstream. The poison drains magical energy, and most life energy too leaving the person close to death.

For the hundredth time today, Lucy walked over to Natsu, a cup of cool water in her hand. The condensation dripped over her fingers as she gripped it tight. She didn't know why getting closer to Natsu was this stressing. It hadn't been earlier. Maybe it was just that fact that he was unstable and it was possible that anything could trigger his death.

The blonde sat on the side of the bed when he lifted the dragon slayers head. Just a little bit though, so he could drink.

"Wendy? Can you open his mouth for me?" She whispered. She didn't know why, its not like Natsu would wake up, and even if he did, wouldn't that be a good thing? Wendy nodded lifting the white cat up off her lap setting her back down on the chair gently. She then walked over the the other side, and slid her fingers across his lips prying his mouth open.

Lucy slowly tipped the glass letting just a little water out a time. He wouldn't be able to swallow the whole thing while he was like this. Feeling the water in his mouth Natsu's body automatically swallowed it. Thank God for involuntary body functions.

He was so dehydrated. It was awful what they had done to him. But that was also weird. Natsu was found next to a small house, in a small abandoned dungeon. They used to be everywhere long ago. Back then, like now, It was illegal to have slaves, but people did it anyway. They would hide them underground when they weren't working. That's where they found him, in one of those old underground prisons.

But the strange part was, They had expected a dark guild. It seemed the most likely; But no. They found a small house with what looked like it only had a few people living in it. Yet they had taken him out easily. How strong were these guys? Lucy would ask Natsu once he woke up...

_If_

If he woke up.

_'No Lucy!'_ she scolded herself. _'Stop it! Stop thinking like that!' _ Lucy had been thinking like this for months. It was a habit, this negativity.

When he woke up. Cause he would defiantly wake up. Lucy corrected her thoughts.

.

.

.

_Maybe_

* * *

**Remember I told you these were going to be long? Well that was before I squeezed this small chapter in between those long ones.**

**Sorry.**

**But if you dont like it, Leave. Its as simple as that.**


	12. The Same Face

**I really dont think anyone's reading this anymore. But oh well.**

**I promised longer ones, and they will gradually get longer. But you know how I change things a lot. So be patient.**

**The bad guys will be back. So there will be fighting if that's what you came here for. But it is mostly romance so keep that in mind too.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, or if its just really badly written.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

As Natsu opened his eyes, the bright room forced him to blink at least twenty times before he could keep them open. Were his walls white, or was it just because he hadn't been above ground for months. But he wasn't in his house. The bright white walls; he must be in the infirmary. He scanned his surroundings. He'd guessed correctly.

Natsu heard faint snoring and looked down. There, on his lap, laid Happy. He grinned. If it weren't for Happy he'd still be down in that hell hole. He had such a brave and strong best friend. He was proud of him.

But Happy was the only sentient being here. There was no one else. He couldn't see or sense anyone. He sighed feeling a headache coming along. He'd had a lot of these back in that jail. He also threw up a lot, but he could keep that out of the explanation to his family.

He looked to his right where a bright light came from. He could just see the sun outside the window. It was early in the morning. It was barely sunrise. But the orange sun was still blinding him. The sun; Sol. A bright star in the sky. A burning ball billions of miles away.

Natsu had always wondered that if he got close enough, and didn't burn to death...would he be able to eat it? The dragon slayer bet it tasted great! Although if he said this out loud, Lucy would surely put him in a mental institution. Or anyone for that matter.

"I'm glad you're awake Natsu." He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned his head to the other side of the room. In the shadows he saw a pair of feet, but he recognized this voice.

"Lucy. I didn't even know you were standing there." He was truly surprised. usually he could at least sense someone else in the room. And the shadows weren't even that deep the dragon slayer could have easily seen her.

"That's because the poison is still in effect. Your senses are reduced dramatically. Wendy couldn't get it out of your system. You'll just have to wait till it wears off." She spoke quickly, pushing out her words as if he might interrupt her. She seemed nervous, but why?

The pink haired boy watched as Lucy took a hesitant step over, slowly coming out of the shadows. He couldn't help but tense, he remembered what happen last time. And he couldn't help but wonder, _'Was this the real one?'_ She saw him, and a genuine look of hurt crossed her face. Natsu felt a twinge of guilt, and a small sharp pain stabbed at his heart. He was the cause of that look. He swore to himself that he would never hurt Lucy. he wouldnt be the reason why she cried or felt bad. So why was he so stupid? he was doing that now.

He openly hit himself in the head. The blonde gave him a strange look, but she didn't say anything more. She put her hands behind her back still looking nervous. The fire mage put his head down and looked at his blue exceed. To calm himself down he began to stoke his soft fur. Eventually He felt the slightest vibrations coming from the cat. He was purring.

"Natsu," The celestial mage spoke softly. He regarded her. "That guy...how did he beat you?" Lucy asked with innocent curiosity. Natsu felt his face get hot, and he knew he was blushing. Lucy...Well..What he thought...He cursed to himself.

"I didn't fight him." He looked straight into her eyes and saw them get wide.

"Why not? What exactly happened?" This story would insult his pride, and it was definitely embarrassing. He was surprised Happy hadn't told her already. He was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

**Around 3 Months Ago**

"Oi Happy!" Natsu called over his shoulder.

"Aye?"

"We need to head to the guild. Lucy will probably need to go on a job for rent." He chuckled. "you know her. She'll complain about it, and then beg us to go on one, and then she'll complain about the mission, and how long it takes to get there. Brace yourself Happy."

"Aye! Lucy is a weirdo!" He laughed with his best friend, but speak of the devil and he shall come. Not that Lucy was the devil, but she could act like one sometimes. Natsu snickered at his thoughts. He smelled her favorite perfume getting closer. It was a mixture of Apples, and cinnamon. She smelled like an apple pie. It was a weird way to explain it but that's what it was. Lucy smelled nice. He felt his mouth begin to water. _'Mmmm Apple pie.'_ He thought. She must be coming straight to him. Maybe she already had a mission.

He heard a slight knock at the door. But he already knew it was her. Still something felt off. His dragon sense was going off. The one that told when danger was around. He ignored it, and opened the door. The blonde mage stood there with her head down.

"Hey Lucy." He started with a smile, but as she lifted her head up to him, He noticed she was about to cry. Her eyes were glistening and her usual smile was upside down. Maybe this was why he felt that strangely timed sense. A sudden wave of protectiveness washed over him.

"What happened Lucy?" He reached out to touch her, but she walked past him into the middle of his house. Natsu spared a glance at Happy who was just watching carefully. He shrugged.

"Natsu." Her voice cracked. He noticed her body shaking and she started to cry. He didn't know how to comfort crying girls. Well, he had before, but he knew what was wrong those times and he knew what words would make her happy. Now, he was lost, and he didn't know what to say. Natsu panicked.

"No Lucy! Don't cry its okay." He took a step forward. His arms were out in an attempt to comfort her, although he didn't know what to do with them. She ran in to them, and hugged him. Her arms around his neck, and she wept into his shoulder.

He froze for a moment, but just for one. And soon he snaked his arms around her waist hugging her back. He inhaled her perfume again, and like last time felt something wrong. But what could be wrong. Other than Lucy being sad, there was no danger.

"They llllike each other." He heard Happy say from the corner.

"Natsu." She said again, her mouth inching up to his ear. She was going to tell him what was wrong. He leaned a little closer, Lucy was shorter than him after all. He expected to hear a whisper but not her mouth the resting on his neck in a gentle kiss, Right over his scar. His face exploded with heat. What was she doing?! He heard Happy gasp in the corner.

"L-L-L-Lucy! He stuttered unable to find something to say. He'd never kissed a girl before. He'd never had a girl kiss him! But it was Lucy doing this, This was so confusing! His mind scrambled, and he couldn't think straight. Did he like it? truthfully he couldn't deny that it felt nice. But did he even want this, and form his partner no less? Her lips against his skin made him shiver, but not necessarily a bad shiver. His heart sped up beneath his ribs, and he almost wanted to...Then he felt her teeth sink into his neck. The skin tore with a sickening crunch. Natsu let out a yelp. _'What the hell?'_

That's when he felt woozy, and sick. As if he were on a train, but it was more than that. It felt worse. Natsu felt all of his energy drain out of him. And then another sharp pain in his stomach. As he put his hand against it, he felt the warm blood seep through his fingers leaving crimson trails down his hand.

The dragon slayer heard happy yell his name, and saw some guy pluck the blue cat out of the air and stuff him into a cage. He growled in anger. How dare he! The fire mage tried to get up, but he couldn't even move his arms that much. He was already out of all his energy.

The man with the unfamiliar blue eyes leaned down towards him, A sinister smiled stretching across his face.

"Nat-su." He heard the first part of his name being spoken in Lucy's sweet voice, and the second in a deeper for vile one. He could only assume it was this dudes real one.

As He laughed, Natsu could only feel disappointment in himself. He had been duped.

**There you go. Now you know why.**

**And I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I thought it was pretty good. XD**

**But you know what I said last time. Leave if you dont like it.**


	13. A Look Of Hurt

**This is also another crappy chapter. Sorry.**

**I know I've said this before like a hundred times but i'll say it again. I edited it a lot so its not very good.**

**But I have a severe case a of writers block that is not going away so this all bullshit.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**(I just re-uploaded cause I took out Happy's part on accident.)**

* * *

"So...the guy kissed you." She was mainly saying it to herself, but the dragon slayer heard it with his sensitive ears. His ears turned red.

"Don't say it like that!" He said angrily, trying to sit up again. His body flopped back down and he swore.

Lucy felt herself blush at his explanation. The fake her kissed his neck, but Natsu thought it was real. And she found herself realizing he never said anything about pushing the fake away. So did that mean He...Wanted that kiss? Or maybe it was just because he was stunned.

_'Of course you idiot!'_ She mentally smacked herself. _'Everyone knows Natsu isn't like that.'_

The celestial mage would be lying if she said she weren't a little jealous. Not that she liked Natsu or anything! Psh, No!...**(A/N: yeah, very convincing Lucy.)**But that fake also had what Lucy didn't have; guts. She wouldn't be able to kiss the dragon slayer even if she wanted to. She was too afraid of rejection, or even confusion. Natsu wouldn't even understand. It want in his nature to do thing like that.

Lucy also pointed out to herself that, it wasn't even a real. It wasn't the guts to kiss, it was the guts to capture. He did what he had to to injure Natsu.

"Sorry." She apologized. She wanted to change the subject quick. Lucy didn't want to talk or even think about this. Not right now at least.

Lucy let her eyes settle over Natsu as he tried to move. His hair had grown a lot. It came down to his shoulders, and Lucy thought he looked really weird with long hair. She missed his short and spiky locks. He still had dirt, and dust on his flaking skin. His body looked so dry; dry enough to just peel it off. Not enough water for months. He hadn't had a sower in so long. the smell was enough evidence of that. He must feel so awful.

Mira said Lucy could take him to her house, when he woke up if he wanted to. The barmaid told her it might be better to be someplace comfortable, and if she wanted, she could bathe him. She'd winked at her.

Lucy flushed yet again.

"Hey, Natsu." his half lidded eyes opened further as he looked up to meet hers. His black eyes bore deep into hers making her chest pulse with hot new blood, and she had to look away to even speak again. He had such a weird effect on her.

"You need to be cleaned." She laughed at him, as she pinched her nose. Natsu raised an eyebrow, and looked down at himself. He sniffed himself.

"I dont think i smell THAT bad." He complained puffing out his cheeks. Lucy sweatdropped. He was so used to his smell, he couldn't tell how awful it actually was. Romeo was the only one who fainted, but the others had been pretty close.

"You aren't serious right?" She crossed her arms "I'm surprised I'm still conscious."

"You're so mean Lucy." He pouted.

"I'm the one suffering here." It was her turn to pout. She turn her body ninety degrees in annoyance. Natsu stared at her, and she was wondering what he was thinking. His mouth was open slightly. He looked...cute like that.

Her face got hot yet again. Lucy quickly became flustered, she needed him to stop looking at her like that at all costs. It was making her feel funny.

"Shut up!" She yelled even if he hadn't sad anything. He was quiet through all of that. In the end he smiled from ear to ear.

"You're such a weirdo." Natsu teased.

"Yeah, well Gray says you look like a girl with long hair." She snicked remembering his comment while Natsu was sleeping. A tick mark appeared on his head, and his eyes slanted in anger.

"That Bastard!" He flung the blankets off of him, and they flew across the room, along with happy. He squealed in surprise. Poor Happy, what and awful wake up held out her hands, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Natsu was trying to get up. "Oh, just wait till I get up and kick his-" his sentence was cut short as he fell to the ground. Lucy rushed to his aid. He swore clutching his neck. The bite was annoying him.

"Natsu I told you it might take a while for it to wear off." Lucy slid her arms under his and held his back as she used all of her might to lift him. He was sweating, and his breathing was shallow. She felt her heart contract in her chest. It was painful to watch him hurt himself like this.

"Yeah yeah." He growled in annoyance. She stood up with him still in her arms, and it would look to anyone who walked in right now they were in an embrace. She blushed. But it faded when she noticed the bite mark. She was up close to it now, and she could see every detail.

it had a strange oval shape, right above his scar. The one his scarf usually covered up. Every one of that guy's teeth went into him. She cringed imagining it. It had a slight green tint around the areas of red where his flesh still hadn't healed. but that was months ago.

"Natsu." She spoke into his elongated pink hair. it was kind of irritating since it was so dirty, and didn't like guys with long hair. It kind of got in the way. Is that what a guy felt like when he hugged a girl? did they not like long hair?

"Hmm?" He knocked her out of thought.

"Why hasn't you're bite healed? I mean you were gone for months but the bite still looks new. Why?"

"Oh, well that jerk would come down every once in a while and bite me again." He shivered beneath her. "It was gross."

Lucy stared at it a little longer. She was unable to wrap her head around the fact he had to live like that for months. He didn't have a bed to sleep in, he didn't see the sun. Natsu couldn't take a shower or cut his hair. He didn't get a lot to eat, and he was bitten on a regular basis.

She moved her head in a little to get a better look, and she took her other hand and began to reach out to it. Lucy wondered if she could make him feel better somehow. He'd always done that for her, But Lucy seemed incapable to do such a thing. Was she an idiot? Was she useless? As she moved her head in closer, she felt Natsu tense beneath her. Her eyes widened in realization.

He thought she was going to bite him.

What was she thinking? How could she be so stupid? It had happened so often,and even with her face on. She pulled away quickly dropping Natsu back on the bed. And she took a few steps away from him. Natsu watched her intently with a strange expression that she didn't want to read. She didn't want to see his face.

"Lucy I-"

"Sorry!" She yelled before he could finish. Clearing her throat, and turning away she summoned Loke.

"Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo." There was a flash of light, and even though her head was turned away from the boys she could still feel Loke's presence.

"Princess?" his deep and soft voice asked quietly. Taking a deep breath she turned back toward both of them. Natsu was look down at his sheets. Had she mad him feel that bad? Lucy's heart felt like it would shatter. She had hurt Natsu, and that hurt too.

"Please help Natsu walk. We're going to my apartment." She smiled hiding her feelings.

"Anything for you." He winked. As he turned toward the pink haired boy she rolled her eyes. The lion put Natsu's arm around his shoulder, and he pulled upward. The dragon slayer was lifted to his feet, and Loke helped steady him. He was practically dragging him. Happy fluttered over to Lucy and gave her a look. He knew she was feeling down, he was a cat; He had those kind of senses after all. Lucy only shrugged at him. She didn't want Happy to worry.

"Alright lets go." Lucy turned quickly and walked out the door without looking at Natsu. She didn't want to see the harm she'd caused.

* * *

**This may seem like an over reaction but its not.**

**This happens all the time.**

**Also Lucy is just thinking too much into things. I do that all the time too.**

**The bad guys will probably be back in the next chapter...maybe.**


	14. Takeo

**New chapter...Yeah no shit Sherlock.**

**Sorry**

**Pointing out the obvious.**

**So I had this chapter all ready to go a couple of days ago, and I looked at it this morning, and it thought...'Hmm i can make this better!'**

**...I think I made it worse XD**

**Well you guys can be the judge of that...Actually dont judge. None of that. And flame makes me mad, cause there isn't a reason for it. Just leave if you dont like it there's no reason to be rude.**

**Anywho, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy wouldn't even look at him. He'd messed up big. She was just trying to show her usual kindness. She was trying to comfort him. But then he just had to go and lock his body. She had noticed. And then he saw the hurt look on her face; the realization. Guilt stabbed at his heart.

"Nice going idiot." He whispered to himself. He could feel the celestial spirits eyes on him. The cat had connections to her. He knew when something was wrong. So Natsu knew Loke knew that little hurt he caused Lucy. It may have been small, but the smallest things can cause the biggest problems. And they shouldn't be taken for granted.

"Don't worry about the princess. She'll be fine." He whispered as well. Even if Loke was trying to comfort him, Natsu couldn't help but feel irritated. When that damn spirit called Lucy princess...He heard himself growl. Lucy wasn't a princess. She was a Mage, and a strong one at that. Princess stayed in their castle and rule their kingdom. They were babies about getting dirty, and they were proper...Okay so maybe that was Lucy, but only sometimes! Anyway who did he think he was giving Lucy a nickname.

"Listen cat." He snarled silently, not wanting Lucy to hear. "You watch yourself with Lucy okay?" As Natsu glared at him, Loke seemed to get what he meant. He smiled viciously, but not cruelly.

"I should be the one saying that." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You're going to be the one in her apartment with her." He smile grew. "alone." And then even more. "As she bathes you, and pampers you." Natsu felt his face flush.

"Why you!"

"Whats going on back there?" Lucy called over her shoulder. She glared at them, and it was just like Erza's. A new found fear of the celestial mage crept up his back. too much Erza influence. Even if the blonde was strong, it wasn't why he was afraid. Lucy was Erza's sister. A sister that she would protect at all costs. If Lucy complained about Natsu to the red haired demon...He shivered at the thought.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly. Loke laughed at him, and he in turn glared.

The pink haired boy looked at his feet. He was able to move a little now. That was evident earlier when he got out of bed. He was getting better. But even if he could move his limbs he couldn't support himself. He couldn't walk, and he couldn't exert much power because he none to do so.

his gut began to pound, and he felt his dragon sense tugging at his skin. It was the same from the day he'd been captured. His mind went directly to the fake Lucy. He couldn't help but look at her. Something was wrong. The guy was here somewhere.

His attention switched to Loke when he felt him shiver. Suddenly he looked back and Natsu saw his face change from calm to surprised. Natsu was pushed down to the ground, and the lion held up his arm.

A black ball hurtled toward him at an immeasurable speed. Loke was hit, and even though he put his arm up to block it, it went straight through him, making a hole in his body like fire through paper. That would make his broken pieces, light ashes. And that's what they looked like as he disappeared leaving millions of them fluttering through the air.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed. She rushed forward, and stood next to Natsu. He looked up at her and noticed her anger and confusion mixing together. Lucy reached for another one of her keys when a cloaked figure wrapped its arms around her. Hers were held close to her body so she couldn't move them. Lucy struggled, but the hooded person was strong.

"Lucy!" He yelled. He wanted his body to move. Move! He strained his energy just trying to summon power. There was no fire within him at the moment. His gut was emtpy, his body was hollow. There was no magic power to be grasped inside of him. He couldn't do it. He was useless right now.

Natsu was so busy watching Lucy he didn't even notice to other cloaked figure approaching him. Not until it grabbed him by his collar, and hoisted him up int the air. The mans knuckles pressed mercilessly into his throat making him choke. He swore. Natsu may have been able to move his legs a little but kicking this guy wasn't something he could do.

His hood dropped and Natsu's eyes widened. It was him, the guy who'd kept him locked up for months. For once Natsu felt a fear, just a little bit though. He was still the great Igneel's son, and he wouldn't be taken lightly.

"Bastard." He growled down at him. He smiled and put on a fake surprised face. He wasn't very good at acting.

"Oh you remember me? I'm so flattered." He laughed.

"Takeo enough fooling around!" The woman who was holding Lucy yelled to him. So this mans name was Takeo. Strange. It wasn't familiar, so why was this guy after him?

"Yes yes." He rolled his eyes. He leaned up to Natsu's neck. And knowing what was going to happen again he screamed in anger and frustration. He couldn't do anything! He legs wobbled pathetically, and Natsu couldn't even punch him either.

_"Survey The Heavens Open The Heavens, All The Stars Far And Wide."_ Natsu looked over to Lucy her mouth was just barely moving. The girl didn't seem to hear her, but he could because of his dragon slayer hearing.

_"Show Me Thy Appearance, With Such Shine, Oh Tetrabiblos..."_ Natsu tensed up as he got closer, his mouth a gap and ready to bite.

_"I Am The Ruler Of The Stars, Aspect Become Complete, Open Thy Malevolent Gate."_ Takeo fit his teeth into the already made holes. the feeling of his wet mouth on Natsu neck made him squirm in disgust.

_"Oh 88 Stars Of The Heavens, Shine!"_ The pink haired boy cringed when he felt Takeo's jaw clamp down. He yelled.

"Urano Metoria!" Lucy put all of her power into her voice. Natsu watched as Takeo, and his partner look around in worry, and confusion. They saw the planets, they couldn't get away now. But it was too late. Natsu was bitten...Again.

"Damn it!" Takeo cursed.

The stars flew around haphazardly as they came falling towards both of them. He heard the girl scream out being hit with all of them.

"Saki!" Takeo called out in worry. Natsu was taken aback. So this girl wasn't one of his pawns, she was a friend?. It actually sounded like he cared for this girl; A lot.

The blue eyed boy was soon swept up in it too, and he screamed along with his friend. He dropped Natsu to the ground, and he was unable to move...at all. The stars began to rain on him too engulfing him in a painful light. Even Natsu didn't want to come across an angry Lucy and her Urano Metoria. The light that surround all four of them slowly disappeared, and they were able to see again.

"Lucy." He called out to her hoping she was okay. She was sitting on the ground rubbing her arm.

The dragon slayer looked over to their attackers. They were both hunched over panting, and swearing. Lucy had done one heck of a number on them. Takeo looked straight at Lucy with a murderous look. Natsu felt his rage grow.

Lucy held out her keys as if saying _'I can open 2 more of these, and have them kick your ass.'_ Despite their situation he snickered.

"Damn you. After Natsu, I'm coming for you next." He glared as Saki walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder. "Lucy." he spat before disappearing into thin air.

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief, and she let her body droop a little. Natsu watched her carefully. She stood up straight and looked at him.

"Natsu are you..." she stopped, and Natsu couldn't only guess saw the fresh bite. Her eyes widened and her mouth closed. He noticed her lip trembling. Her eyes began to water and she was crying again.

He opened his mouth to comfort her, but she was already speaking. Lucy held out one of her golden keys.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus." another light flashed and the giant cow guy who always complimented Lucy on her body was standing there, his giant ax in hand.

"Lucy, you still have the best body ever! Mooo!" He checked her out, and Natsu felt his anger boil up again. But Lucy hand t even reacted, she didn't say anything, and she didn't roll her eyes like she usually did. He eyes were facing the ground, and little crystals fell to the ground.

"Lucy?" Taurus said worried that he had hurt her feelings.

"Pick Natsu up and carry him to my apartment please. She began walking without his response. The cow man turned towards the dragon slayer and raised him up over his shoulder a little too easily.

Natsu could only watch Lucy walk ahead of them. He wouldn't be able to move for a while now. But every time he looked at the celestial mage he'd feel a tiny bit of sadness within him. He knew why Lucy was crying. She was blaming herself. That was just like her.

Her sighed and stared at the cobblestone street as the uneven pattern of it hypnotize him and eased him to sleep.

* * *

**Yes I know I put Lucy's spell in all caps, it was on purpose. **

**Its a strong spell and putting it into those little wimpy lowercase letters just didn't seem right. **

**The bad guys may have come back in this one, but I actually had a full fight for them cause it was going to be the one where they just defeat them, and get their back story, but I figured it was too soon, and I had another idea soooo...Surprise.**


	15. Bath Time

**Okay! I can explain! I had half of this written already so I uploaded it from my flash drive. But then I started to add a bunch of stuff, and then I felt really bad cause I know I promised a long chapters but I lied cause a lot of things changed so then I combined this one with the next one.**

**And then I started writing the rest right here on the website. And then my internet lost connection before I saved, and I had to REWRITE IT! So then it took me forever to do that, and not to mention I have terrible writers block so this is all just bullshit. But by the time I was done I was so tired and angry, and I didn't feel like editing and adding anything else so...Here.**

**Basically I'm giving you a draft of something that could be better if I just spent another...2 hours(?) on it. (Hey it takes me a long time to write...Don't judge)**

**Its pretty awful.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As the three entered the apartment Lucy immediately went for her bed. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she'd collapse. Failing Natsu...The person who had never failed her, who was always there for her when she needed him, and who never ever let harm come to her; It was shameful. How could she call herself a Fairy Tail mage if she couldn't protect the ones she loved.

"Lucy?" Taurus asked sounding a little hesitant. She glanced at him, turning her head to the side. He still had Natsu slung over his shoulder. The said dragon slayer had fallen asleep. the light snoring and peaceful demeanor was evidence of that. Poor guy, if she'd only have...

_'Stop it Lucy. You can feel sorry for yourself later, right now you need to take care of Natsu.'_ She nodded to herself.

"Thank you Taurus, you can set Natsu down on the bed." She moved out of the way so the big bull could lay him down. "Gently." She added. The pink haired boy was thrown onto the bed. Lucy sweatdropped. _'Way to be be gentle.'_ But even so Natsu did not wake, he didn't even stir. He looked serine and peaceful. Maybe it was a side effect of the poison magic.

"Thanks again Taurus, I'll call if I need anything else." She smiled at the spirit feeling truly grateful

"Of course anything for Lucy's body!" Steam came out of his nose as he looked her up and down. Lucy found it very uncomfortable to be under his eyes."By the way, can I stay longer to look at your-".

"force gate closure." The cow disappeared before he could finished his perverted sentence.

"Natsu! Lucy!" The celestial mage looked at her window where the voice had come from. Happy hovered there. She remembered she hadn't seen him in the their battle, but he'd left with him. Where had he gone?

"Happy are you okay? Where were you?" She inquired scanning his body for mark or cuts. Happy fly over to her, and looked back at the sleeping Natsu.

"I'm okay. After we left I went to Mira's to tell her where we'd gone. I didn't want her to find the three of us missing and think we'd been kidnapped." Lucy had to admit that was a smart idea. Even though the barmaid was the one who had told her to bathe him anyway, she still wouldn't know if she'd actually taken him.

"What happened to Natsu?" He asked. Lucy felt her heart sink again. Happy would know how she'd failed.

"He got bitten again." She turned her head away so she wouldn't see the look on the blue cats face.

"Uahhh! Really?!" He sounded so surprised. "How?"

"They came back for him. They attacked while you were gone." Her voice was quiet. She was afraid if she spoke louder it'd make her failure worse; More serious. "The guy, I think I caught his name." She paused trying to think. The girl had scolded him. "Takeo. That was his name. Anyway Takeo was able to bite him again, but I chased him off before they could take Natsu." Happy was silent. She didn't hear anything from him. She didn't think she could bear both of them being upset with her...Please, not both of her partners.

The blonde forced herself to look up and she noticed Happy wasn't even flying in front of her anymore. He was sitting on the bed next to the sleeping boy. He touched his neck, and Lucy realized she hadn't even given his scarf back. Maybe that would have stalled the man long enough for her to finish the spell. He'd have to move it, and that would have defiantly taken a second or two, but that's all Lucy had needed. If only...

Lucy cursed to herself, and felt her eyes sting with more tears. She was such a screw up. How could she not have given it back to him. He hadn't even asked for it, but he shouldn't have had to. How could she have forgotten. It could have meant his safety. The celestial mage gripped the scarf. It wouldn't do him much good now. She'd give it back to him after his bath.

She turned away from the two, so the exceed would see the tears as they fell from her eyes. hundreds of them seemed to just spill over her cheeks leaving salty streaks for others to follow. But even though she had many tears only one word stuck in her mind more than others.

_'failure.'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as Natsu woke up from his nap, she told him that it was bath time. He didnt look too happy about that. But she wasn't sure if it was because of the bathe or because of her. She hoped it wasn't the latter. It wasn't usually like Natsu to get angry like that, but nobody had ever screwed up like she did.

She told Happy to wait on the bed, while she washed his friend. He ended up taking a nap. The blonde took off Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around the sleeping cat. She didn't want it to get wet. She was aware of the blue cat muttering something about fish, and about Lucy taking it. She rolled her eyes.

Lucy had Virgo go back to Natsu's house to get his swim shorts. She didn't want to actually see him naked. She closed her eyes at the thought of it.

The blonde sat him next to the tub, he looked a little grumpy that he still was weak. If Lucy had just protected him...He could have healed faster, but now they would have to wait longer. And it was all Lucy's fault. first she'd made him uncomfortable, and then she'd failed to protect him. He must be so disappointed in her.

She gave a small and sad sigh, and continued.

Lucy couldn't help but blush when she took his shirt off for him. His muscles looked as if they had been carved. They're were toned and strong. And Lucy averted her eyes to keep from staring at them. Natsu seemed to notice.

"Lucy, they're just Abs, you've seen them before a hundred times." He rolled his eyes. But He didn't understand. This was different. It was like seeing a woman in a bikini and then seeing her in underwear; it was different in a weird way. And besides she was undressing him!

And then...his trousers. Oh lord, this was just too much. She felt like she was violating him. Slowly she tugged down his pants. She bit her lip when her face began to overflow with heat. She couldn't get redder. it was physically impossible. Her heart started to race.

_'Please Lucy stop! Don't think of it like that.'_

Natsu stared at her as if she were weird. That was probably exactly what he was thinking. He always said she was.

Then, a problem.

"Virgo!" She called out her spirit.

"Hime, am I to be punished for interrupting your romantic moment?" Lucy glared at her friend, and just pointed to his boxers.

"Please, change him into those swimming shorts you brought here." She got up to the leave the bathroom.

"Lucy you aren't going to change me?" Natsu asked curiously. She believed a moment ago she couldn't get redder. Oh was she wrong. As soon as those words escaped from his mouth she felt like she was standing right next to the sun. She was burning with embarrassment.

"Heck N-No!" She slammed the bathroom door behind her and waited a few minutes. Lucy took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She needed to stop thinking like that. Natsu surely wasn't. She had to get a hold of herself.

"Hime, Natsu is changed." Virgo walked out of the room his boxers in her hands.

"Thanks Virgo, I'll call you when I need you again." She nodded her thanks, and the spirit disappeared back to the celestial realm. She took one last deep breath before entering.  
Natsu was waiting, sitting in her tub with his arms crossed. Virgo must have set him in there. Maybe he was still mad at her for earlier. Lucy frowned. She hope not.

The celestial mage walked forward and swiftly knelt next to him. She could feel his eyes on her and she reached over and turned on the water. It his his feet, And Lucy smiled a little when she heard him sigh with delight. She made it so the water would not escape down he drain. Lucy waited patiently as it filled began to fill up. Then she stood up and detached the shower head bringing it back down with her. Again she was at Natsu's level. Pointing the head down she flipped the switch and The water sprayed his half submerged torso. She needed to lather up his skin before she scrubbed.

The blonde turned the water off, and set the shower head next to her. She was too lazy to put it back up. But he whole time she could tell Natsu was watching her. He was waiting for something.

Lucy felt her heart beating inside her chest. She wanted to look Natsu in the face, and she wanted to talk to him. But if he was still upset with her then he would only find her annoying. So Lucy kept her head down and stayed quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy was still avoiding him. He wished she would just look at him so he could give her a smile and tell her everything was fine, that he wasn't angry with her. It didn't have to be awkward. But she wouldn't and Natsu would have to rely on his mouth.

"Lucy-" He began. He saw her eyes widen in worry.

"Sorry, is it too hot? I can add some cold water." She interrupted him. He was taken aback. Where had she gotten that? He hadn't even said anything yet.

"No, i Just-"

"Let me go get the body wash." He heard her panicked tone as she got up and went over to the cupboard. Lucy didn't want to listen to him. She was afraid. Wow. Natsu had really made her that nervous? Did she really think he could be that angry?

Lucy walked back over, kneeling down next to him with the bottle of body wash. Lucy grabbed the shower head and again and sprayed his body. He couldn't lie, it felt so good. The warm water was hydrating his dry and irritated skin. Lucy giggled, and Natsu just realized why. He was practically moaning. How embarrassing. She reached for her loofah. It was purple and just when Natsu didn't think she could take away any more of his manliness.

The blonde emptied the container onto it. The soap smelled like honey and milk. He inhaled it over and over, it smelled really good. Whoa...was he going soft? Natsu hoped not. Maybe not, it could be that he was just starving. He prayer Lucy would make him dinner later.

She leaned over him, and Natsu flushed a little bit. it was kinda humiliating having a girl bathe you, but Lucy seemed to make it okay. She touched the loofah to his arm and began to scrub. the dragon slayer could feel all the dirt and dead skin being scratched off.

The blonde worked her way up his arm and moved in as she tried to reach his back. Natsu watched as Lucy grabbed him and pulled him closer. He was pulled into her chest. His face was near the bottom of her neck. He could feel all of the heat coming off of Lucy, and Natsu could even hear her unsteady heartbeat. It was a little irregular. She was nervous.

"Lucy-"

"Sorry Natsu, Ill slow down." He knew she was going to do that. She really didn't want to talk did she? Well that was too bad cause Natsu wanted to talk to her. He needed her to know he wasn't angry.

"Lucy" He said grabbing her wrist with the little strength he had. The blonde had opened her mouth the speak again but when she felt his touch she froze. "Lucy." He called softly. She turned her eyes towards him, and brown met black.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean Natsu. I've been talking to you this whole time." She smiled a fake smile. he saw right through it. He of all people would be able to tell. He was her best friend. He payed attention to her real one more than anything else. He could tell when it wasn't being used.

"Let me rephrase that." He spoke in an even tone, not sure if he should act a little miffed or a little sad. "Why wont you let me speak?" Her eyes widened dramatically. She stood up and tried to pull her arm away.

"Natsu I dont think-"

"Lucy." He warned. He tried to stand by putting his hand on the edge of the tub and pushing upward. But he wasn't strong enough to do that yet. And he fell back down. The celestial mage squeaked in surprised as she was pull down with him. He still had her wrist. Water splashed over the side, and most of it was gone in a second. She fell forward onto his chest, half of her body in the bathtub with him, and her legs stuck out awkwardly.

Natsu watched as she brought them in to help push herself up. He still held onto her although he didn't have the energy to help her up. Lucy lifted herself out of of the soapy water. She was sitting on her knees between his legs. Her hair was soaked, and it fell in her face. Her clothes were wet too, and they stuck tight to her body. With the hand that wasn't in Natsu's she wiped her face, and he heard her sniffle.

He didn't want her to cry again.

"Lucy, I'm not mad at you." He finally said it. He probably should have said it to begin with. She looked up at his face, her mouth slightly agape Her eyes were just barely bloodshot.

"You-your not?" She sniffled again.

"Lucy how could I be?" If he could hug her right now he would.

"Well, I-I failed you Natsu. I let you get bit again." Her lip quivered. "I...I couldn't protect you!" She broke down crying at the last one. The dragon slayer could only watch.

"Come here Lucy." He desperately wanted to hold her. She didn't need to cry. She shouldn't be. It hurt him to see anything but happiness on his comrades face. She didn't hesitate, she pushed herself into his chest and wept. Why was she feeling this bad? Why did she blame herself?

"It wasn't your fault. At all." He spoke softly in her ear trying to cam her down. It was the best he could do. He couldn't move, and he wished more than ever he could.

"But Natsu-"

"Look at me Lucy." He commanded. He felt her hesitation. She was reluctant. He pleaded with her in his mind. He heard a sigh and then she lifted her eyes to meet his. He gave her the biggest and goofiest smile he could.

"If anything I should be thanking you. You came to save me, and you're taking care of me. I could never be mad at you."

She stayed still for the longest time, just staring at him in awe. Then he watched happily as a smile spit her face. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. It was just like it had been in the cell, when she came to rescue him.

"Thank you." Her hand was on the back of his head. She fondled his wet locks and although it made his stomach feel warm he shivered slightly. For the first time he felt right at that moment. He couldn't explain it. But having her close felt like obtaining the missing gear in the clock. The one that allowed it to tick. He could have stayed in her warm embrace forever. But she pulled away.

"Come on Natsu." she laughed wiping her eyes. "lets get you cleaned." He only nodded and smiled. Lucy didn't get out of the tub. In fact she stayed in there.

"I'm already soaked anyway. Besides its easier to reach you from inside." It was like she'd read his mind. He froze. She...She couldn't do that could she? Oh man he seriously hoped not. She would have heard all of those mushy, embarrassing, feely things he'd just thought.

The celestial mage continued to scrub and massage his back and on more than one occasion he "purred" again. He couldn't help it. They way she touched him, the way her skin felt against his. She was so gentle, but she did the job well.

Lucy reached outside of the bath and brought in another bottle. She put a little bit of the white substance in her hand and put it in Natsu's hair. She was messing with his mane again. _'Natsu, just keep your mouth shut.' _He order himself. He didn't need to embarrass himself more.

Lucy laughed knocking him out of thought.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. This only made her laugh more. He looked in what little bath water they had left and used it as a mirror. He stared at it dumbfounded. Lucy had shaped his hair into a Mohawk. He looked like an absolute idiot.

"Oh Lucy." She regarded him. "Just wait till I can move again." Oh he would get his revenge. Another giggle escaped from her as she reached up to play with his hair again.

"Okay Natsu, close your eyes." The pinked haired boy froze and his heart sped up. He knew better, he really did, but his mind was being stupid. He knew Lucy wasn't like that. But he couldn't help but think of the places where he'd seen this move. Still he did as he was told. Now it was all up to feeling.

Natsu jumped a little when she touched his cheek. He really hoped she couldn't feel the heat in his face. Although he was already hot to begin with because of the fire within his body. He waited for her next touch, and again his stupid mind went nuts. He couldn't help but imagine Lucy kissing him. Her lips against his. Their slow but heated movements against each other. Oh dear lord this was too much to handle. Natsu pushed down his feelings. He needed to stop and now.

Natsu had never seen himself with another human being in a romantic way. He couldn't imagine himself kissing a girl or holding her romantically. It just wasn't in him to be like that. It was strange to imagine such a thing. But when he first saw Lucy; when he first met her...it didn't seem so weird anymore.

If Lucy kissed Natsu, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He couldn't move. He wouldn't be able to stop her. But even if he could would he? Would he push her away. Natsu didn't know the answer to that question, and it scared him. He didn't know what he felt for Lucy right now. Well he just said he didn't really mind the thought of kissing her but still! Was that right? Were his feelings wrong?

God this was so confusing! Did he want Lucy or not?! He knew he liked her. She was his friend! He chose her. He chose her to be his partner. He hadn't formed a team since he'd started the guild, but as soon as Lucy joined...He just couldn't let her make her own team, or joining anyone else's. And God forbid she go by herself! It was dangerous. He groaned internally.

Lucy's hand moved to his his chin, her thumb was just barely touching his lips. He remembered they they were in the tub together, and that she was wet...'_NO! BAD NATSU BAD!' _

He panicked.

"Lucy wait!" His eyes flew open, and he knew if he could move, he would have leapt up and out of the tub on instinct. She pulled her hand away and looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Lucy I...We shouldn't...I can't-" He stuttered unable to refuse her.

"Don't worry Natsu, I wont get any soap in you eyes." That's when he noticed the shower head in her hands. Natsu stared at her. seconds passed, then minutes, then hours, and days!...Okay that was an overreaction. But some time did pass before either of them spoke again.

"Soap?"

"As long as I tilt you head back, none of the soap should get in your eyes." She titled her head a little bit. "But you should close your eyes just in case." Natsu could have smacked himself right there. No wait, not could. Would. He _would_ have smacked himself. He was so stupid. Of course that's what Lucy meant. Like he had said before, Lucy wasn't like that. Man, his head just got so out of control there.

"Oh, Okay." Once again the dragon slayer closed his eyes, but this time he forced himself not to think about Lucy's lips. He felt the water beat against his head lightly. And all the extra weight the soap had added to his hair was now being washed away.

"Okay, you can open them back up." He did, and he was greeted by her soft smile. Natsu watched her unbend her legs and climb out of the bathtub. She sighed shaking a little of the water off. "Right. Now lets get you dry and we can eat!" She winked at him.

"Alright! I'm starving!"

* * *

**I'm pooped. That whole business with rewriting the whole thing. Damn, it left me in tears...**

**Okay not actually but still XD**

**Again sorry its late, Its my fault!**


	16. An Internal Fight

**Oh...My...God. This was so difficult to write. And I'll tell you why.**

**I'm sick and I'm all hoped up on medicine and my mind is all...vgwdhcbfjwe.**

**I cant concentrate at all, and all of my writing abilities have been going into my novel right now, and that's not even that much cause I'm just...At my lowest right now.**

**I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, and I guess I am, but its true, and I'm really sorry.**

**This story is almost done anyway..I think so. Maybe a couple more chapters. But really my head is like mush right now, I'm surprised its not leaking out of my ears.**

**Anyway I'm really really sorry cause this is just absolute crap, and I know it, and I know I cant do anything about it right now, but if I put this off any longer its just going to go XDRcftjvgkhb...Yeah..**

**Sorry.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Oh and by the way it's really hard to not make Natsu OOC when there is romance involved. He's not really romantic...At all. And we cant even look into his mind to see what he's thinking when he see's or talks to Lucy or anything! Its hard. Cut me some slack ;~;**

* * *

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed while she dressed him. Virgo had to come back and change him out of his swim trunks, which was a little embarrassing like the last time. But as soon as she did, Lucy was back to the stand.

She dressed him with quite a lot of difficulty. Specifically with the pants, but they both mad it out alive.

"Now the finishing touch." Lucy smiled pulling something out from behind her back. Natsu could never forget its white scaly texture, and soft protecting warmth. His scarf. The one Lucy had been holding on to for him.

She put it around his neck making it overlap in its signature way. It was like everything was back to normal then. It felt like it anyway. Nothing felt out of place, and he felt good again. His scarf; His most precious item. The one that held his memories; The ones of his father.

"Thank you!" He grinned at the blond. She only nodded.

"Sorry I didn't give it to earlier." She gave him a sad look before turned and heading towards the kitchen.

"Lucy! Can I help you?" Happy called after her, following her into the room.

"Sure!" She said cheerily. "Just wash your hands first."

"Yay! I get to help with the fish!"

"I'm not making fish!"

He watched them go with pursed lips. Lucy needed to stop This. This whole blaming herself thing, and feeling bad thing. He hated it.

You know what he also hated?

Waiting.

Natsu wasn't the patient type. especially for food. Giving an exception to earlier in the bathtub, most of the time his mind didn't wander. Not to and extreme anyway. He tended to look at the things in front of him as they were and skip the thinking...Usually. So waiting wants fun because he noticed the time more than anything. He couldn't come up with thing in his head to keep him busy. At least not right now.

Maybe it was just Lucy. Maybe when he thought about her, he thought about the possibilities with her, and the things she's done or the things she will do. It seemed that way. It seemed that his mind liked to wander when it was about Lucy, but nobody else. Why?

_'No.'_ He told himself._ 'Its not Lucy. I mean...I dont think so. Why would my mind prefer her?'_ The dragon slayer thought long and hard about this. _'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the thought of kissing her doesn't gross me out!'. _But just because it doesn't gross me out doesn't mean i particularly want it...He waited for his mind to harass him. It seemed to like making up stuff about Lucy right on the spot.

_'Who says you dont want it?'_ There it was! The other half of his mind that always argued with him! Ever since he started have two different kind of feelings around Lucy his mind kinds of split into two, and fought with each other.

...

He was crazy

Literally.

He should be in a mental ward.

He sighed staring off into space, not really thinking about anything now. That didn't take a lot.

Soon enough he could smell the food being cooked. She was making...? Natsu smelled the air again. She was making chicken! His mouth watered. He could smell everything. The meat the potatoes, and the carrots.

He could eat anything and everything. Thank goodness Lucy was making a big meal. Cause after all that jail food business the cows better look out, cause he was coming for them. Even Lucy's spirit. He didn't like him all that much anyway.

"Luuucy!" Natsu called. The impatience worsened at the thought of her food. But Lucy didn't answer. She probably didn't hear him, she was just so focused on the meal. Or she could just be ignoring him.

"MMMMMMM!" Natsu whined as loud as he could. Now he knew how pathetic this was, especially for him. But he needed that food, and he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

"Natsu, just be patient." He heard Lucy huff from the kitchen. So she had been ignoring him. How rude.

"But Lucy!" tears formed in his eyes "You're so cruel." Then he heard footsteps. Lucy was coming for him. Oh man he was in so much trouble. The kitchen door swung open and stood there was a miffed Lucy. He only stared at her, wondering what his punishment would be.

_'Punishment?' _It seemed to like that idea. Oh heck no! Shut up brain!

"I'm cruel?" She raised an eyebrow, and then a crooked smile formed on her face. "Oh yeah? Maybe since I'm so cruel, I shouldn't feed you at all." Natsu's eyes widened, and his stomach growled at him. She wouldn't!...Would she?

"No..." He whispered. Not believing that it could be this bad. She walked forward, not stomping anymore. She was pleased with herself now.

She leaned towards him her nose just and inch away from his. He gulped.

"I guess Happy and I will just have to eat it all ourselves." She teased, her mouth forming a cat like grin.

"Oh Natsu! you really pissed Lucy off!" Happy mocked from the doorway.

"I'm sorry Lucy, don't take my food away!" He cried. Her eyes changed from cold to humored. And her smile was now her regular compassionate one. She'd won, and she knew it.

"Its okay Natsu, I wouldn't do that to you." She turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. Lucy stopped and turned her head to the side, to say one more thing. "A smart man knows when to submit to a woman." She winked and disappeared behind the door.

He sighed with relief. She was scary sometimes. How could Lucy be so sweet one moment and then heartless the next? Maybe that's why men submitted to women, cause they could pull that on you.

Natsu shivered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natsu." A soft voice echoed through the darkness between his eyelids. The pink haired boy opened his eyes, blinking, an then sliding them over the face hovering over his own. She stared down at him with her big brown eyes, and he watched them move quickly over his whole face.

"What?" He asked groggily. She didn't need to answer. As soon as he smelled the air he was wide awake. "FOOD!" He yelled. He tried to jump up, but he'd forgotten that whole not moving thing. He frowned.

"Lucy. Help me." He begged. She laughed leaning down and sliding her arms under his. She lifted his body against hers. All he could do was lean on her. The blonde walked him slowly over to the table, and sat him down in one of the chairs. The food was already on the plate. His mouth watered. He was glad to have real food now.

Again he tried to move his hands to start scarfing down the meat...He really hated this. He looked at Lucy ready to beg her again, but she was already pulling up a chair next to him. He watched her with wide eyes as she tucked a napkin into his scarf, and picked up his fork.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. Happy and I ate earlier. I knew I'd have to feed you so..." She let her sentence drag on. Speaking of happy, Natsu looked around for the cat. He saw him sitting on the ground with a small mouse toy. He seemed so fascinated by it, he stared at it intently. He snickered at the exceed.

"Natsu." Lucy said directing his attention back to her." She held a forkful of food. "Open." He felt like a baby. He was surprised he wasn't in one of the highchairs. He groaned and did what he was told. Opening his mouth Lucy opened hers as well. He lifted his eyebrow. What was she doing?

When the fork entered his mouth all the way he closed it, and she did the same. The celestial mage smiled and grabbed another forkful. Her food was good, he couldn't lie, but she fed him awfully slow.

Again she opened her mouth with his, and closed it. She was doing the thing. People did it all the time with babies. Lucy must know he knew how to open his mouth. He laughed in his mind. It was really just a maternal instinct.

Natsu smiled thinking how great of a mom Lucy would be. Lucy being someones wife was weird, but her having a baby wasn't really. It was cute to see her holding a baby. _'A pink haired baby.'_ He flushed. _'SHUT UP BRAIN! NOT COOL!'_ Why was his mind trying to set him up with Lucy? And why was the thought of Lucy talking care of a child so interesting? He'd just been saying how good of a mother she would be. After all she'd been doing fine with him.

Wait.

Did Natsu just compare himself to a baby? Oh geez.

"Natsu?" Lucy's worried voice brought him back to reality. She was blushing though. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He was smiling? And she noticed.

"Uh..." How did he explain his thoughts. They were pretty weird. Like Lucy! '_Wow, really? Right now?...Okay that was pretty funny.'_ His mind really needed to shut up right now though. Well telling Lucy that she'd be great as a mom wasn't really embarrassing but telling her he'd thought she was cute while doing it...Not happening. He was keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm uh..." She stared at him waiting for an answer. "I'm thirsty." Wow. that was the best he could come up with? He was really going down hill wasn't he? **(A/N: Me too Natsu ;~;)**

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu." She lifted herself out of the chair, and headed towards the kitchen. "What would you like?" Lucy asked stopping at the doorway.

"Water is fine." The blonde nodded and stepping into the kitchen leaving him alone with Happy.

"You llllike her!" The said cat teased. He'd seen he whole thing huh? But how did happy know what he was thinking. Was it a lucky guess or...Did happy have some weird magical powers he never told him about!? Damn him.

"Happy I think-" His sentence was cut short when a hand wrapped itself around his mouth, And lifted him out of the chair. And Natsu, without Lucy, was defenseless.

* * *

**See I told you. Ugh, I wouldn't be surprised if you all just ditched the story right here if you haven't already.**

**Its just so...Awful.**

**Well if you are still reading, hopefully I can get the next chapter to you faster.**

**Sorry.**


	17. The Master And Her Spirit

**Still sick. Sorry guys. And my headaches dont really help my brain think. This one is even worse than the last.**

**But at least this one didn't take 8 freaking days to get out.**

**I'm awful.**

**Thanks though. You guys have been really supportive, and you always give such nice reviews. Thanks a lot. And I know I dont deserve them for such a sucky story, but thanks anyway. :3**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy didn't know why Natsu had been smiling at her. It was a little weird. It wasn't his regular smile. That smile was rash, and goofy, and the one he wore when he was having fun. But the smile he'd just given her had a completely different look to it.

It looked like he was..._'No'_ She told herself. _'He couldn't be admiring me.'_ She filled the glass with cold water, almost forgetting to turn the faucet off.

"He was probably just teasing me, I bet I looked ridiculous feeding him." She laughed harshly, giving a sad smile. That's when she heard a chair fall over in the other room. She rolled her eyes walking to the door.

"Natsu cant you sit-" Her sentence was cut short by her own horror. Natsu was in a cloaked mans grasp. She assumed it was the man named Takeo who said he'd be back for him. people didn't give up that easily. The pink haired mage wasn't unconscious but he looked very very angry. Although she couldn't tell if he was mad at the man or mad at the fact he couldn't do anything against him. Maybe it was both.

Meanwhile Happy was in the women's grasp. His eyes were closed, and the area just above his eye was slightly swollen. She'd hit him. Lucy glared.

She reached for her keys, waiting to feel the familiar warm metal under her fingers. Her hand touched nothing and she panicked. Where were her keys? As if Saki had read her mind she held up the key ring jingling the keys in a teasing way.

Takeo suddenly went for the window jumping out of it swiftly. The girl followed him. Lucy couldn't just sit there, she had to save Happy and Natsu. Taking out her whip, she climbed out of the window as well. the blonde saw them hurry down the cobble road. She jumped down to the ground, and chased them.

She had to stop them, or at least catch up. She'd lose them. Lucy thought fast and flicked her writs sending the whips forward. It caught the girls leg. She squealed as she fell, dropping Happy in the process. The boy stopped and went back for his comrade.

Lucy was closer now, but she wasn't taking anytime to talk or breathe. The blonde sent the whip at the keys that lay on the ground. Like a pro she pulled them back into her hand. She smiled feeling proud of herself.

She studied the pair. They looked fine, an that was surprising. She still expected them to be hurt. The Urano Metoria wasn't a merciful spell. They must have some good healing techniques. Lucy hadn't even suspected they'd come back for him today. Maybe that's why it was perfect, cause nobody expected it.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!" There was a flash of light and her lion friend stood next to her, ready when she was. He was her spirit, he could tell what she needed when she needed it. Their connection was strong.

Lucy spared a glance at Natsu. He was only watching her with an unreadable expression. She gave him a slight nod, silently telling him she would handle this.

"Lets go Loke." They both rushed forward. Takeo dropped Natsu and held up his hand sending a black orb hurtling towards them.

"Regulus Grant me power!" The black ball hit his light and they canceled each other out.

With Natsu to fight for, Lucy wasn't going to lose. These were the people who hurt him, kept him a cell, refused him the light, and starved him. Oh she'd make them pay. And that dude stole her favorite perfume. He'd used it against Natsu the first time he tricked him.

"Saki" The boy said in a cool tone. "Take care of the cat. I've got the girl." Lucy didn't like his tone. He was underestimating her. And if anybody knew anything it was never to underestimate a Fairy Tail mage.

"Don't mess up this time takeo." The girl named Saki teased him. They looked strangely alike. It was their face structure that gave them away, and they had them same color hair. They had to be related.

"You'll pay for Stealing my perfume!" She pointed at them. **(A/N:Priorities Lucy...)**

The cold eye'd boy and the girl looked at each other nodding for only a moment before attacking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loke didn't know who this woman was but he could feel all the magic power coming off of her body. She knew multiple magics, and that was a rare thing. You had to very strong to do that.

Saki put her hands to the ground, and a shadow seemed to slither across the cobblestone straight at him. The shadows took the shape of hands as the sprung from the ground under his feet. They grabbed his legs and yanked him to the ground.

Now usually the lion spirit wouldn't hit a girl, with some exceptions being the ones he needed to defeat. She was one of those exceptions. Nothing was going to make him falter. Not when his master was in danger.

Loke summoned Regulus in his palms and clenched his hand into a fist, sending it at the shadows tying him down. Since this was a type of shadow magic his light magic easily broke through it.

Saki growled at him. She took a stance, and waited. He didn't understand why though. She was just standing there. But if she was building up power he couldn't let her finish.

The spirit lurched forward pulling his fist back ready to punch. Stopping right in front of her, he aimed for her stomach. The woman's image flickered and disappeared. Loke's eyes widened. It was a fake. Illusion magic.

A sudden kick from behind sent him flying forward. He was taken by surprise at first, but he regained his composure and turned to face the illusionist.

"Illusion magic, and shadow magic. Both very draining. How do you do it with such a small body" She was very short, not even an inch above 5 feet, an she didn't have much muscle. He was mainly teasing her though. Lucy was also small but had strong magic, but that was because she was a strong person, especially in her heart.

"That's not all." She gloated, rushing him again. In a moment she was inf front of him. He sent a punch at her, but she dodged it with ease. _'That's why she's so fast'_ He thought. '_Her body is small and maneuverable'._

A sharp pain erupted in his arm. There were jagged and deep scratch marks there. He could tell what she'd done. She poisoned him. It was just like Takeo's poison magic but instead of biting people she tore them open with her nails.

Loke didn't have long. He was a spirit so it would take longer for the poison to effect him, but that didn't say much. He had to finish this now.

He stared at the girl, her ruby eyes glaring right back at him. They stood still for a moment, the both of them, waiting for the first move. Loke knew he had to be the second to throw the punch.

Saki growled and rushed forward encasing her hand with shadows. He threw his fist where her mouth would be knowing she'd duck and go for the stomach. She did, and he smiled. Her fist went right through him, and he started to disintegrate. But in the brief moment her hand was still inside his stomach, he gabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Regulas grant me power!" He yelled for the second time today. His hand made a sickening sound as it hit her face. Saki fell to the ground, and stayed there unmoving.

"Good luck Lucy." He said disappearing without even being able to look at his master. He prayed she was doing alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Saki rushed Loke, Takeo did the same to Lucy. She held up her arms to block his first punch. The second hit her square in the stomach. She coughed ans jumped backwards. Hand to hand combat wasn't her strong suit.

Lucy flung the end of her whip straight at him. It caught around his neck, and as she puled it choking him. He put his hand up towards her, and a sudden ball magic came hurtling towards her. Lucy dodged it, but when she did her whips loosened, and the mage was able to get it off his neck.

The blue haired boy still held the other end, and she was jerked forward when he pulled it. Lucy was spun into him, and his arms wrapped around her stomach as if he were hugging her from behind.

"Lucyyy" Her eyes widened as Natsu's voice whispered her own name into her ear. She felt herself shiver. Lucy saw her partners surprised expression, and she could safely assume he'd turned into Natsu.

She felt Loke spirit leave and go back to the spirit world. So he'd been defeated? She glanced over to Saki quickly, and saw she too had been beaten. So the spirit sacrificed himself to defeat the girl. _'Thanks Loke'_

She jammed her elbow into his stomach but it seemed to do little. She thrashed about in his arms unable to get loose.

Lucy was thrown to the ground in an abrupt manor. She turned her body, and tried to stand when another body pressed itself on top of her pinning her to the ground. His hand kept her wrists lock to the stone beneath her. The fake Natsu hovered over her, and even though she knew it wasn't the real one, she still reddened like a tomato. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Lucy!" she heard the real Natsu call over to her worriedly. He leaned down to her neck and she knew what he was going to do. She thrashed like a wild animal. She didn't wan to be bitten. She couldn't. She was supposed to protect Natsu.

She felt his lips touch softly against her skin, and she unconsciously whimpered. Again she heard her name being called by the real Natsu, but he wouldn't be able to get up even if he wanted to.

She expected his teeth, but instead she felt his wet slippery tongue drag across a portion of her neck. The feeling surprised her, and her eyes widened. She cried out. This was worse that a bite. His mouth separated from her as he spoke.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Takeo pushed his face closer to hers. "Don't you want Natsu?" He teased.

"Leave me alone!" She growled. Lucy hated that he was playing with her emotions. She hated that he was wearing Natsu face while doing this to her.

"Lucy..." her eyes widened. That was the real Natsu. Takeo looked away from her for a moment, and she saw his face change. He looked dumbfounded. What was he seeing? Lucy titled her head seeing the world upside down and also...

Natsu.

He was standing...

* * *

**So yeah only a couple more chapters.**

**Maybe, If use a lot of descriptive words and make the chapters a little longer. But as we all know, I'm terrible at describing things.**

**Again, sorry. Im still a noob!**

**You know like the 50cc in Mario kart, except I'm like...25cc**

**Or like what we call a Christmas noob on Call of Duty.**

**Yeah yeah..those describe me. XD**


	18. Mine!

**Okay, like I always do, I'm going to apologize.**

**Sorry.**

**This story is a mess, I should have just waited till I finished the story to put it up on this website. I'm just so inconsistent with the way I write it. I making up new things as I go, and I cant go back and edit the earlier chapters. **

**I think after I finish it, ill rewrite it and make it better.**

**but for now, I just have to finish this piece of garbage **

**Very very sorry! I'm dumb.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**I Edited it because of the authors notes. I'm glad I could be of service X3**

* * *

**(A/N: keep in mind, that the conversations ****with himself are happening in his head. Our mind does things faster than we give it credit for. It's not weird I swear!)**

The pink haired dragon slayer was just able to lift his head enough to see the two.

"Lucy!" He called out to her. Takeo then leaned down to her neck. Natsu felt his heartbeat quicken and a sense of anxiousness, and dread passed over him. He couldn't bite Lucy too! He couldn't win!

But even when he did touch his lips to her neck she didn't get paralyzed. She squirmed under him whimpering. He then knew what he was doing.

Natsu watched in rage as Takeo did his best to make them both feel uncomfortable. He was teasing them. Natsu didn't know what he did to make this guy so mad, but this was unnecessary. He didn't need to bring Lucy into it.

"Lucy!" He yelled again. He knew she wouldn't be able to act on it, But he couldn't do anything else.

'Look Natsu.' not this again. Nit right now! He didn't need half of his mind teasing him. The dragon slayer had to do something.

'Look what he's doing to Lucy.' His mind said coldly to himself. **  
**

'I can see!' He growled internally.

'You need to do something about it.' What was he thinking about? He couldn't even move, what was he supposed to do?

'Natsu look at Lucy again.' He did, she was still unearth him. Takeo was still teasing them. 'Who is that impostor? Who is that man where you should be?' Whoa whoa whoa! Let's keep this P.G rated please. His damn mind could be a little bit of a perv. Damn it.

'You shouldn't deny Lucy anymore. Tell me, what were you thinking when you first met her? I'm sure you remember. Cause I remember and I'm you.' Wow he was really confusing himself.

But he did remember what he thought about Lucy when he found her in Hargeon. He thought she was really nice. She'd given him lots of food to eat, and she praised his guild not knowing he was a part of it. He knew she'd be a great member if she joined.

And Natsu knew it was what people called fate when he met her again aboard the boat. he saved her again. He took her to the guild specifically wanting to be partners with her and her alone.

'That's right' his thoughts said. 'You found her, you took her in, you chose her, Lucy Heartfilia is yours!"

Lucy was his? His in what way? His brain began to hurt. Being lectured by yourself wasn't a walk in the park. But even Natsu was starting to understand. He's seen Erza's want to get married and everyone knew it was going to be Jellal, and that was fine. But they would get older and they'd have kids and they wouldn't be able to go on jobs anymore, and even if they did they'd probably go together. Gray would be the same. He would eventually give in to Juvia's feelings. He kind of already did but he was really good at hiding it. But he'd get married to her and go on missions with her instead of him. And that meant so would Lucy. And that hurt. It hurt way too much. As soon as he'd realized Lucy would eventually leave him his mind split, his instincts, and feeling telling him he should just accept it and he should do something about it. That if he wanted her to stay next to him, he should commit.

'Natsu you see her underneath that man?' he unconsciously nodded forgetting that his mind could tell he knew the answer without his confirmation. These were all rhetorical questions for himself anyway.

'Takeo is hurting her. He'd hurting your comrade, but its more than that. He'd hurting the one you love.' Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. Did he love Lucy? He didn't mind that thought but was it true? He'd never loved anyone before, not like this. It was always love for his friends. But he did admit it. He admitted he wanted to go on adventures with her forever.

Takeo was hurting Lucy. His grip on Lucy was hard, and he could see his nails digging in to her soft skin. But it was more on the emotional level too. He was disguised as Natsu making her uncomfortable. He'd been in that situation before. When that man was wearing Lucy's skin and bit him, he knew it wasn't Lucy but he couldn't help his anxiousness around the real one.

The dragon slayer saw this, but what was he supposed to do?

'Get up.' A wave of pain pulsed in his head. He almost cried out loud. What? how was he supposed to do that? If he hadn't noticed his own body couldn't move...okay this was getting really confusing. **  
**

'Oh c'mon you baby!' You've faced worse. You know you're stronger than this! We are! We fought so many enemies, and never lost! Why? Because we were fighting for our comrades ; for our friends. And now, Lucy, one of the most important people to you is in trouble ans you cant even find the power in you to stand!'

'Get up!' his head pounded again. He knew it was pathetic Lucy was the one he wanted to protect the most and he was failing. But how? How was he supposed to stand?

The pink haired boy glared daggers at the icy eyed mage, and his blood began to boil. **  
**

'Lucy is yours Natsu,'

Mine

'She's yours.'

_Mine._

'She's yours!'

**_Mine!_**

'Lucy Heartfilia is yours Natsu.'

"Lucy..." his body began to tremble and he pushed off the ground with his hand. It was painful. It was like every nerve in his body was being stabbed over and over again. He gnashed his teeth against the agonizing pain.

"Lucy looked up, surprised written all over her face. Takeo looked the same, but he also looked...Afraid. Good.

Then his face changed to anger. And before either of them could do anything Takeo took both of his hands and yanked on Lucy's right arm. Natsu knew he'd pulled it out of its socket. She screamed. And reached for her keys, with her left hand but he'd thrown them out of reach. She tried to hit him, but her punches were doing no good.

He then proceeded to choke her. Her hands were wringing her neck, and Lucy was gasping for air. Anger surged through him like blood. There was no way Takeo was getting away with this. All Natsu could think about was one thing.

"MINE!" he yelled using all of his might to sprint forward. A loud battle cry erupted from his throat. As he ran at full speed and tackled the boy off Lucy.

"Impossible!" Takeo snarled.

His head hit the cobblestone hard, which was sure to at least leave him a little light headed. But Natsu wanted to do so much more than a simple headache.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" he punched the guy square in the face not holding back anything. The blue haired boy cried out and Natsu jumped to his feet.

He concentrated, trying to channel Laxus's lightning within him. He thought of the pain he wanted to put this man through. Almost immediately he felt a familiar rumble in his gut. That could only be one thing. It surrounded his body with a dangerous charge that left the hair on his neck standing on end.

Takeo stood up and began to summon a dark magic ball. Natsu wouldn't let him have the chance.

Lightning flame dragon's roar!" he opened his mouth letting loose the rage inside himself in the form of fire and lightning.

He was engulfed, and all Natsu heard was his screaming.

He leapt through the fire and grabbed the boys cloak throwing him back to the ground.

He sent a few more punches at him, making sure that each one hurt more than the last.

Takeo was bleeding out. His face was a mess of salty sweat and metallic blood. Natsu knew that he wasn't an all powerful mage like the enemies he fought before. This blue haired boy was very human indeed.

'Natsu stop, you'll kill him.' He didn't want to kill him, it wasn't in his nature. He wasn't a murderer, but the rage in his muscles weren't finished, it wanted to see this guy suffer more.

"Natsu stop." He froze when he realized he heard that out loud. A hand rested on his cheek. Their soft was cool against his face. Their fingers gently stroked his features. It was calming.

"Lucy." He turned to look at her. She stood there with happy on her shoulder. He was half conscious, and he had a bump on his head but otherwise he looked okay. Lucy's right arm hung limp at her side, swinging back and forth loosely. She managed a smile, but he saw how hard she swallowed.

"You did it Natsu." She comforted him, and he stood up to finally give her the hug he couldn't before. But suddenly aware of his tiredness he fell back to his knees. She knelt next to him, stroking his arm. That's when Natsu finally got to see what happened.

Steam was coming off of him. No, not off; through. The steam was coming from inside of him. From his skin cell and his veins. Even when he breathed out, the foggy matter crawled from his mouth. The pink haired mage could also feel the bubbling on his neck. It was like he was boiling.

_His blood began to boil._

Natsu suddenly felt faint. That's what he did. He made his blood boil, literally.

The poison must have volatile liquids in it. They're evaporating faster than the blood, and water and the plasma in his body. Only the poison is being taken from his body. **  
**

It was dangerous but he'd live.

How did he ever come up with something so smart?

"This can't be happening." His weak voiced chocked out. Natsu and Lucy looked back to Takeo. He was sitting up, but he was visibly shaking. He wouldn't be able to stand.

"I was supposed to get my revenge!" he glanced up at them giving them a murderous look. They were also glistening with tears.

"Why do you need revenge?" Lucy asked from behind him. She still used a kind voice when talking to him. Natsu didn't know if she was acting, or if she was just tired, or even genuine. "What did Natsu do that was so bad?"

Takeo's lip curled in rage.

"He killed my mother."

* * *

******Guys, I had no idea what I was talking about there, with the boiling blood thing, I'm bullshitting everything XD Don't hate on me because I'm stupid.**

**Yeah it was pretty bad. **

**I am really really really so very sorry.**

**I'm ashamed of myself for this. but hopefully I can learn from this mistake.**


	19. The Ashes Of What Once Was

**I dont even have an excuse for this one. Well...I do, but I wont bother with it.**

**I'm sorry again.**

**Uhm, to the guy that said it was a long internal conversation, I know and I'm sorry for that, but I often think of a lot of things within seconds and you know you can always picture it going in slow motion...I guess.**

**Sorry I'll try to do better.**

**Also thank you to everyone else for being so supportive of me. It really helps and it warms my heart and instantly brightens my day wen I see one of those reviews. Thank you!**

**(In the Flashback the bold italic sentences are the one's he's saying. Its supposed to be like in the anime where YOU see it but they dont really he just explains it to them...Its weird I know.)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's blood ran cold. Did he just say Natsu killed his mom? He had to mistaken! Natsu wouldn't kill anyone. He didn't even kill his enemies. He just beat them to a pulp. So why would he kill an innocent women? He wouldn't, that's just it. There must have been some kind of mistake.

"I didn't kill anyone." Natsu bared his sharp dragon teeth. He wouldn't stand for being called a murder. He was truly a good person. The corner of Lucy's moth twitched up forming a very small but real smile.

"You destroyed her." Takeo was breathing venom. "You destroyed her work, her memory, her legacy!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other.

"You destroyed her pride!" The blue haired mage was crying now. And even though He did awful things to Natsu and Happy, she felt bad for him.

"You may as well have just killed her!"

"How?" Natsu inquired. "How exactly did I destroy her pride?" Takeo narrowed his eyes even further, and he was quiet for a moment, they waited. The tension only grew with the silence. He gave an angry sigh.

"When I was a child, I lived with my parents and my sister here in Magnolia, but away from the city. The dungeon I kept you in, it was next to a small house, I'm sure you saw it." Both Natsu and Lucy nodded. "That's where I lived, with Saki and my mother."

So the girl Loke had beaten, that was his sister. Lucy knew they had to be related. She should have known they were siblings, it was kind of obvious.

_Flashback_

**_'I was only 5 when my mom started to build up her library.'_**

_Takeo look up at all of the shelves towering high above his head. Most of them were empty. He looked to his mother. Her beautiful ruby eyes narrowed with her smile. _

_"Mama, There's no books." He said confused._

_"That's because I haven't gotten them yet." She chuckled. Saki stood next to Takeo holding his hand. _

_"Why a library mommy." She asked. His mom reached down and picked up the small girl holding her in her arms gingerly but securely._

_"Because," She started staring back up at the shelves with a look of pure love. "Its always been my dream to own one. I've wanted to start a collection of books a long time ago." Takeo stared up at his mother still confused. Why would you want to own something so lame?_

**_'I didn't understand back then, but in time I began to.'_**

_A 9 year old Takeo watched his mother as she placed her new book among the thousands of others. Still she looked like she loved that one just as much as the others. He'd watched her build this collection from the ground up. She absolutely loved books. In her hand she held another one, she'd got as a gift from Saki and him. She looked up at the shelves._

_"Right up there Takeo." Using her finger she pointed to the top shelf. "Right between 'The Story of Edith', and 'Edolas: Another World.'" He nodded and smiled. The blue haired boy took the book from his mother shuffling past her wheelchair towards the ladder. He wheeled it over climbing carefully but quickly to the top where he inserted his mothers book._

_"Thank you so much honey." Takeo was used to it by now. He'd done it for 4 years. His mother hadn't always been cripple though. It was a couple months after she gave birth to Saki. She was on a train heading back to magnolia with a present for their father. It was his birthday. But something happened, and the train derailed, the front rolling halfway down the hill, and the inside collapsed. Takeo's mother's spine was damaged in the process._

_That's how she became cripple. _

_Then last year Takeo's father died when a mugger shot him through the chest. Mom was left alive, after all, she was disabled, she couldn't do anything. She cried and screamed for people to come and help. After 20 minutes of her weeping did someone find them, but it was already too late._

_His mother loved books so much because of their adventures, the ones they hold in ink. The words may be flat against the page but the feelings were not. They gave mom the adventures she wanted in her mind. She'd dreamed and planned on going on those journeys later in her life, but now she would never be able to go on one due to her legs. The stories were her only escape._

_"Isn't it beautiful." She said mostly to herself. "The hundreds of colors making strange patterns, and the smell of the old paper mixed with the new. The feel of the leather holding those pages together." Takeo smiled at her description, she was right. He'd come to love book too. But his favorite was still the same. "The Princess of the Moon." Yeah it seemed kind of lame, but it was a great story. It was his mothers favorite too. In fact it was her first book, the one that made her want to start a library. She'd read that to them at least 100 times in the past. It was the best bedtime story._

**_'That same year; the same year she felt alive and well and happy, she died. She'd caught a nasty cold that only worsened with the weather. '_**

_Takeo and Saki were there in her last moments. He stood at her right holding her hand, and Saki was at the other one. His sister was in tears the whole time. She wept and cried and screamed. Takeo tried to be strong through it, but every so often the tears would squeeze out of his eyes betraying his will._

_The doctor said she was too far in for him to save her. So he waited outside the door for her death. His mother looked at him, and managed to smile._

_"Takeo, my handsome little boy." She gripped his hand gently. "You're the man of this house now. take care of your sister." He nodded vigorously. He didn't use words, he knew if he spoke they'd come out cracked and unstable._

_"Mommy no!" Saki yelled not caring if the doctor heard it outside. His mother stoked her cheek with her soft cold fingers, and her daughter leaned into them spilling tears all over her._

_"Takeo." He gazed at her dulling Ruby eyes. "Can you, bring mommy's favorite book?" It was sitting right there in the nightstand. Takeo crossed the room and picked it up. It felt heavier on that day than it ever had. The blue haired boy sat back down next to his mother and opened the book to the first page. He knew she wanted him to read it for her one last time. He took a hard and heavy breath and began._

_"I've never felt love before. what does it feel like I wonder. It must feel good to be loved and to love if people want it so bad. But I saw my sister die because of it, this thing called love. Her heart completely shattered in her chest, and a now soulless body. She'd taken her life because of love. _

_I dont want love now, I dont want to feel it. Why would everyone chase it if it only ended up killing you? I dont want to find out. I will stay without love my whole life, and I will survive._

_"Oh moon!" I cried up to the soft glowing orb, reaching my hands out for an embrace. "I do not wish to die, please let me be like you! Let me be cold and alone and...Immortal." The moon didn't answer me, and I began to cry. Not because of the quiet reply, but because I didn't really want to live a loveless life. I was just afraid of being hurt...being killed. Even now in the oath of solitude I was already feeling depressed. Could I really keep this up forever?"_

_"Takeo, Saki."His mother interrupted, her voice sound rough and weak. He switched his attention from the page to her face. Her eyes were closed, a wave or fear surged through him. Her grabbed her hand squeezing it with all his might._

_"Mom!"_

_"I love you both, with all my heart. I'm only sorry I couldn't take you places with my disabled legs. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. It was always up to your father but..." She stopped, and looked at them._

_"Mommy." Saki cried putting her head against her mothers body. Takeo tried to keep his tears back again. For his little sister. He had to show her everything was going to be okay. But again his eyes let them lose._

_"Just remember I love you, and I will forever and ever." She took a large breath as she moved her head to the side. "Love doesn't die." She closed her eyes, and her breathing gradually got slower and weaker. Takeo could only watch as her chest stopped moving all together and her arms falling limp._

_"Mom no!" He leapt onto the bed and shook her body Saki fell to the ground and began to sob. She screamed over and over calling for her. The doctor entered the room, and lifted Takeo off of his mother. He reached for her, he didn't want to leave, he could still save her. He'd find a way._

_"Mom!" He was carried from the room and locked in the another. He yelled sending his fists into the wall making small holes in it. He did it until his hands began to bleed and break. Saki was thrown in a little after him, but she didn't move. She only lay there crying, whimpering their mothers name._

_He walked over to her, gathering his younger sister into his shaking arms, and held her. Takeo rocked her like his mother did when she cried. He stroked her hair and they both cried, until they fell asleep, tears still making their way out of their dreams._

**_'My uncle came to take over the library and look after us after that. We stayed out of his way usually. He didn't like us, Saki and were expendable. He was friends with a master of a dark guild called 'Midnight Nawao' Their old guild had been destroyed so he allowed them to have their meetings in the basement of the library.'_**

_Takeo heard the bell ring, that signaled a customer had just entered. His uncle never helped the people who wanted to borrow the books, so he did. He didn't mind, It was his mothers, he felt honored._

_The blue haired boy ran to the front ready to greet the guest. He opened his mouth the speak until he saw who it was. The leader of Midnight Nawao, and his members behind him. He moved out of the way silently and angrily as they walked past him down to the basement. He groaned. Having that damned guild in here was a insult to his mother and he hated them. He hated his uncle._

_"They're having another meeting aren't they?" Takeo was startled at first. She sighed rolling his head back to look at his sister. Saki stood there with a frown painted on her face. _

_"Yeah." Another groan escaped him._

_"Just having them step foot in here is disrespectful to mother. She wouldn't have thought twice about kicking them out." Her frown deepened. So she'd been thinking the same thing. He grabbed her hand. _

_"I'm sorry I cant do anything against them Saki." He looked at his feet. He remembered the words his mother spoke to him before she died. She told him he was the man of the house. He was supposed to take care of this place. But he'd let both his uncle and the dark guild trample all over them._

_"No, Takeo. Even if you did try to get them out, they're a dark guild, they'd probably just kill you." She hugged his arm. Her words comforted him, but they didn't not change anything. He still was a failure. _

_The ground suddenly began to shake underneath him. Saki tightened her grip in fear. _

_"Takeo what's happening?" He didn't get the change to answer. The library suddenly burst into flames, and everything came tumbling down including them. Takeo covered his sisters body with his. The rumbling continued, and the sound of the roaring flames and explosions drowned out Saki's screams._

_There was also the faint sound or running and fighting. The dark guild was fighting someone. But who? Even though he was curious, his first priority was his sisters safety. He stayed down protecting her._

_In a moment it was over. And he lifted him self up pushing the burnt wood and ashes off of him. He was surprised he hadn't been crushed. The building was a ruin, there was nothing left of it, but what was under their feet. It felt like someone reached their hand into his body and ripped out his innards. his mother...It was like she was dying all over again. Her book, her pride and joy, were nothing. There was barely a trace of any books. He heard Saki start to cry again. _

_Takeo began to walk through the smoke and the smog trying to find a way out, Saki was right behind him. Then he stepped on something that made him stop, and look. A million different emotions flowed in his veins instead of blood. He couldn't even explain what he felt. Beneath his feet was a corner of a green book with a bl e painting on it. He could see the legs of a girl but the rest was gone. Still he knew exactly what book that was._

_'The Princess of the Moon.'_

_He reached down trying to grab it. It was hot against his skin, burning the first layer. the book collapse within a second, and all it left were black ashes in his hand._

_The wind blew away the smoke and he began to see the cobblestone streets again. The members of the dark guild were laying on it. His eyes widened. Who could have defeated them? Then he saw a tall boy standing among them not even look phased or tired. He had ridiculous pink hair and a white scaly scarf. There was also a flying blue cat with him. _

_They had done this. they were the one who burnt down his mothers hard work, her dreams, her everything! Rage simmered underneath his flesh ready to kill someone. He wanted it to be that man. he would remember him. He would get his revenge._

* * *

**I'm quite a troll aren't I?**

**Making you think that Natsu actually killed someone when it was really just symbolic. ;P**

**Haha! I'm an awful person.**

**hopefully I can get this next chapter out to you sooner. I dont like it when I keep you waiting.**

**Sorry!**


	20. An Opportunity From Fate

**Okay guys! I'm proud to say that I got this one out on time. Whoooo!**

**Of course the story is still as terrible as ever XD**

**_PLEASE READ THE AFTER NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!_**** It'll have important information.**

**Okay guys that's all I have to say this time, I really have to cut down on my explanations on how bad the story is.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu stared at the young man. He didn't know what to say. He was kind of at fault but that didn't excuse his actions towards Lucy. That was before he met her. Maybe a couple of months or so. He sighed.

"Look, It was wrong of me to destroy your mothers library. All I knew was there was a dark guild there." He shrugged. "I didn't actually do any research. I didn't even check if there was children in there. I'd been reckless. And I'm sorry for that."

Takeo glared at him. He knew an apology wouldn't bring any of that back. It didn't make him feel better. In fact it probably infuriated him.

"I can understand you coming after me," He paused "But not Lucy. She shouldn't have been hurt, and neither should Happy have been. He watches me destroy things all the time, its normal for me." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "But happy doesn't actually do any destroying himself."

"And Lucy," He looked back at her. She was giving him a strange look. Somewhere between wonder and flattered. "Lucy is the one who makes me think. She's the one who holds me back before I destroy anything." He smiled. "If anything you should be friends with her. She makes sure things that happened to you, dont.

Takeo Looked at the girl, and Natsu saw his eyes rest on her dislocated arm. He looked to the ground still seeming angry.

"I haven't forgiven you." He raised his head back up, but instead of looking at them he glanced at Saki. His sister was awake, although she hadn't moved. The blue haired mage gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry Saki, I failed again." She lifted herself off the cold cobblestone street crawling on her hands and knees to her brother. Saki wrapper her arms around him.

"Its okay Takeo. You did good." At his sisters words Natsu watched Takeo begin to cry again. He wept into her shoulder. He guessed he was always keeping in his emotions to stay strong for her, and now all of those bottle up feelings were coming out.

Natsu felt another presence, but it was more than one, like one force moving together. It wasn't bad though. He rolled his head back just in time to see the Rune Knights running over to them. The charged past the Fairy Tail mages and yanked both Takeo and Saki to their feet, and arresting them.

A tall man dressed in white and red marched up to them. He touched the sword tucked tightly to his side, but he wouldn't need that, Natsu and Lucy did all the work.

"8th Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council." He saluted them. Lucy lifted her eyebrow at Natsu and he shrugged back. "Someone heard the commotion and saw the fight. They called us, and we're here to take the young man and the young girl to prison."

Natsu felt like he had to intervene. Of course he did some bad things, and so did his sister, but he could be good if they taught him how. It was just like when Jellal was taken away.

He stepped forward, but Lucy caught his arm. He turned to look at her. The blonde gave him a sad look. She was telling him not to get in the way, even though she believed the same thing. Maybe prison would give them enough time to think about their future and how to spend it the right way.

Natsu Lucy, and Happy watched silently as they loaded Takeo and Saki into the containment carriage and ride away. They sat there for a moment looking where they disappeared just a moment ago. It was Lucy who broke the silence.

"C'mon Natsu, Lets head home."

"Aye sir!" Happy said holding the swollen part on his head. Natsu smiled and nodded at his teammates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already getting dark when Natsu was kidnapped, And now it was night as they arrived at the guild. They usually partied late anyway so they should still be There.

They went to the infirmary as soon as they got to the guild. Everyone was asking questions, but none of them were answered when Mira shooed them, and said they needed to be healed first.

Natsu sat on the bed next to Lucy's. Wendy was getting ready to put her arm back in its socket. She started a healing spell and Lucy arm began to move on its own trying to fix itself. Suddenly there was a loud snap followed by a cry from Lucy. Natsu winced.

She then went to her throat when Takeo had tried to strangle her. There were bruises, and defiantly internal damage. Natsu couldn't hold in the low growl that emitted from his mouth. In a moment the bruises were gone and Lucy was smiling.

Happy was next. Wendy put her hand against his head where the bump was. He most likely had a concussion. She glowed slightly green and Happy's head went back to normal.

Wendy turned to Natsu

"Your turn Natsu-san." Although he didn't really have any wounds there was still the bite. He felt it close as the new skin and tissue replaced it. It felt good for that to be finally gone. Not to mention he was able to move, and that felt incredibly great! He could run for miles if he wanted to...but he didn't. He wanted to eat again. After all he didn't eat a lot before Takeo kidnapped him.

"Lucy!" He cried. "I still hungry."

"Aye! Me too Lucy!" Happy agreed with him. He gave him a thumbs up. He could always count on his partner to back him up. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Okay, I'll fix you guys a snack when we get back to my place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu sat at her table , waiting for the snack she would make him. Usually He'd be in there, bugging her and looking over her shoulder. He was impatient after all, but Lucy was quiet. She was queit on the walk here, and she was quiet as she entered the house and then the kitchen. She hadn't said a word. This bothered Natsu a lot. There must be something on her mind.

"Natsu, whats wrong with Lucy?" Happy asked quietly, not wanting the celestial mage to hear him. So he'd noticed too.

"I dont know Happy, but I've got to find out." He looked to his partner who was holding a worried expression.

"But Natsu-" He was silenced but the kitchen door opening. Lucy stepped in with two plates in her hands. She set on down in front of Happy. There were two raw fish sitting there. The exceed always liked them better when they were raw. It warmed Natsu heart when he realized she'd remembered.

She set down another plate in front of Natsu There sat a fully roasted chicken. He smiled and went to dig in until Lucy put her hand up stopping him. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she was doing.

The blond pulled out a match and lit the chicken on fire. He stared at her. She really did know what he and Happy liked. To a T! She walked away and he started to shovel the chicken inside his mouth without hesitating...Or manners.

He swallowed the delicious chicken up quick, and his mind went back to the task at hand. He needed to find out what was wrong with Lucy. He turned his head to see where she went. He didn't see her on the bed, or at her writing desk.

Natsu lifted himself off the chair and walked over the the bathroom. the door was closed, and he could faintly hear the sound of running water. She was taking a bath.

"Lucy." He knocked. "Lucy, can I come in?"

"Heck no! Pervert!" She yelled back out to him. He sighed and felt his mouth twitch. At least she wasn't too upset that she couldn't yell at him. But he still needed to know.

"I have to ask you something."

"can't it wait till I'm done?" Lucy groaned. Natsu scratched the back of his neck. He guessed it could wait, but this was really bugging him. She could be sick or something. Lucy always told him what was wrong. She confided in him, and that always made him happy that she trusted him like that.

_'Besides, she's alone in there...Nak-'_ He shook his head vigorously hitting the door hard int eh process. He did NOT want think about that. shut it brain. He didn't want any pervy thoughts from it. Not right now!

"Natsu, dont bang on the door. It wont make me go any faster!"

"Sorry." He grumbled walking to her bed while holding his aching head. As he sat down Happy flew over to him. He laid down next to his partner and began to purr. His exceed always did fall asleep fast.

The dragon slayer looked at the bathroom door, waiting for Lucy to come out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucy got out of the tub, she let the water out, and reached for wa towel. Slowly she dried herself off. She was still upset about her thoughts. She just wished they'd go away and leave her alone.

The celestial mage slipped on her underwear and her pajamas, and exited the bathroom. Natsu was waiting there for her on her bed. He looked tired, his eyes half closed and his head bobbing as if he were trying to stay awake.

But as she took a step forward his head snapped up, and he look fully awake. Not like a second ago. Swiftly he got up and took only a couple of steps over to her in less than a second. He studied every inch of her face, and Lucy blushed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked sounded concerned. He'd noticed. She sighed internally. Of course he did. He noticed everything. They spent the most time together he could tell when something was messing with her.

"Nothing." But she denied it anyway. It wasn't even important. It was just her being stupid. He narrowed his eyes down at her. The moonlight that came in through the window hit Natsu's back and made him look darker and angrier.

"That's not true." She swallowed her anxiousness. Why did she think he'd let it go so easily. He never did.

"Natsu its Nothing I-" He grabbed her wrist like he had when she gave him a bath. But this time he was strong enough to pull her back. He'd gotten the answer out of her then. It was exactly the same. He didn't even have to say anymore. She gave in.

"I was just thinking about, how Takeo and I are the same." He looked taken aback by this. " I mean, I lost my mother when I was very young. She liked books, and that's how I got into them. Then I was forced into loneliness when she died. Takeo's uncle did the same." She took a deep breath.

"I know I'm just connection imaginary dots and saying there are connections when there are none, but..." She paused. "I couldn't help but think that I could have become like him. Hell-bent on revenge. Mine would be in a different way, against my father, and his coldness towards me, but still...I could have gone down the wrong path, and hurt a lot of people."

The wrist Natsu was holding connected with shoulder that had been dislocated just hours before. It began to hurt. She put her hand against it and gripped it tight, trying to put pressure on it.

"Lucy. You could never do that." She looked at him. "You're way to nice." He laughed. She looked away. She heard him sigh.

"You have a heart of gold Lucy." She felt a light tug at her wrist and she was pulled forward into Natsu's chest. She felt his breathing and her body moved with it. She blushed but she didn't try to get out of it. He was warm.

"Besides. You're not Takeo. I think you turned out pretty damn good." At his words Lucy felt her heart hit against her ribs. Natsu's lips grazed her forehead, and she shivered, but she smiled, and leaned into his chest further.

"Natsu, I'm tired." Her voice was muffled against him.

"Me too." he pulled away and jumped onto her bed sending Happy flying. He laughed out loud.

"Natsu!" Happy grumbled tiredly. "That was mean." Natsu gave him an apologetic look. He settled back down on the covers falling instantly back into slumber.

"Natsu, you're not going to sleep in my bed are you?!" The blonde puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Yep!" He gave her a large goofy grin as he tucked himself in. She groaned and faceplamed but the smile never left her face.

"Only this one time you perv." Lucy laughed.

* * *

**Okay you know the ending was a lot like the bathtub scene. I know that. I did it ****ON PURPOSE****! Its supposed to be like Fate giving Natsu another chance to comfort Lucy cause the other one he couldn't move to hug her, or properly make her feel better. **

**It was just supposed to be sweet okay!**

**There will be one more chapter after this one. Its an epilogue.**

**Anyway thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **


	21. Epilogue

**Last one! **

**You guys don't have to suffer anymore XD**

**I want to thank all of you so much for your follows, your support and your reviews.**

**Just seeing that someone noticed it makes me so happy! I hope I didn't let you down.**

**I hope I see you for the next one!**

**(Please read the bottom note!)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The next morning.**

* * *

Natsu's eyes fluttered open, but he closed them when the morning light came through the window and stung them. The orange rays hit his eyelids, and he pulled the covers up over his eyes to shield himself. He then felt for Lucy, his cuddle buddy you could say. But As he blindly reached for her body, he felt nothing.

The dragon slayer sprung up from the bed, and looked around for the celestial mage. He spotted her near the book shelf. She was fully dressed, looking ready to go out. She wasn't in her pajamas. Where was she going?

"Lucy?" She pulled the a thin green book from the shelf, and turned around to greet him.

"Shhh, Natsu go back to sleep." Her finger was against her lip. He gave her a questioning look. "I'ts still early."

"But, where are you going?" Natsu sat Indian style on the bed, careful not to wake Happy.

"Don't worry I'll be right back." He grumbled, and pouted.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Natsu, get some more sleep, you look really tired." He narrowed his eyes further. "I'll be okay. I promise." He didnt say anything for a wanted to know where she was going and why. But he sighed giving her the signal that it was okay with him. She smiled and exited, still holding that green book.

Lucy was right though, he still was tired. After that fight, he felt drained. His body wasn't used to fighting anymore, especially with little food to give him energy. The pink haired boy flopped back down onto the bed and dozed back off to sleep with on last thought in his head about a certain celestial mage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy stood still as the cold wind brushed passed her leaving goosebumps across her arms. She stared up at the magnificent building wondering how many prisoners it held. She wondered how many people went down the wrong path in life and ended up here.

She shivered, although it wasn't because of the cold.

She walked up to the doors where two guards stood. They were clad head to toe in armor. Although she could see their eyes. They were giving her a weird look, but she smiled to them anyway.

"What is your business here?" The blonde held out the book to the pair. The one on the right took it from her and looked through it. Basic security. The guard nodded and handed it back to her, opening the door to let her in.

"Thank you." She gave them a small wave before walking through. The air was heavy in there, and Lucy could feel the regret an the disappointment in the atmosphere. She nodded to herself, giving her a small confidence boost before walking further into the containment facility.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cell was cold, but not damp. It was nicely kept except it was dark. It was much better than the one Takeo had kept Natsu in.

Saki was in the cell next to his, and he would talk to her, and make this lonely experience a little less of that. She was sleeping right now. He could hear her light snoring. He was unable to sleep though. Takeo felt his mind grow heavy every second with the thoughts of his failure.

He'd led Saki down the wrong path, he'd gotten her in here. Of course Takeo still probably would get this revenge on Natsu, but he didn't have to take his sister along with him. He'd dragged her down like an anchor.

She had so much going for her, but now she was in jail for something that he was dead set on doing. It wasn't her choice to get revenge, but she'd agreed to accompany him. He was her brother. And he only family left.

Sudden footsteps made him open his eyes. He stared between the bars as the mysterious visitors came closer. What he saw next surprised him. He saw a tall blonde girl with brown eyes. She was rather curvaceous, although if he said that out loud she'd probably smack him. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white coat over which Takeo didn't know.

He'd recognized this girl. She was the dragon slayers girlfriend. He'd learned everything about her when he planned to get his revenge. The two of them went everywhere together and the looks Natsu always gave her it was evident he loved her; a lot.

She was accompanied by a guard who stepped back a little to give them privacy.

"What are you dong here?" He sneered at her. He didn't need another lecture. She didn't speak at first. She only walked up close to the bars, crouched down to his level and held out something small and rectangular. Takeo recognized it as a book. She gestured forward indicating it was for him to take. He pulled it out of her and and studied it. As he saw the cover of it, his eyes widened, and his heart fell in his stomach.

"What-"

"You said this was your mothers favorite book." She interrupted him. He nodded. "I thought I had a copy of this, and when I looked well there it was." She smiled.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He wasn't angry at all now. The mage was more in shock.

"My mom died when I was young." He breath caught in his throat. "And then my father became distant to me, not letting me get close. I was alone for a long time. If I hadn't been so sad, I might have been angry." She paused and stared into his eyes. "Like you."

"I could have gotten angry at my dad, and become violent like you did. I could Have lashed out hurting him and others around him." He looked away unable to see the expression she was giving him anymore. It hurt to much. "If so, I would have wanted people to understand me, to help me. To reach out their hand, for a new start."

She paused.

"That book is my hand Takeo." The breath he'd been holding tore from his throat coming out as a sob. He threw his hand to his mouth to suppress anything else.

"You wont be in here for long. So when you get out, make a library." Everything in Takeo's body stopped in that moment. His brain his blood, everything. Even his emotions came to a halt. He slowly looked up at her. She looked like an angel to him. A merciful angel ready to forgive him.

"Make it for your mother, and you can start," She pointed to the book in his hand. "With that book." She got up to leave, stepping back a little. "And when you do get out of here, come and look for me. I'll help you." She walked back to the guard they started to walk away, and Takeo had no words to speak, even though he wanted to shout a million things at her, nothing came out.

"Oh, and by the way!" She yelled back to him. "I'm sure that Natsu would love to fight you sometime." And with that she was gone.

Takeo's heart began to beat again. At least it felt like it had. After so many years of being idle, the cobwebs had gone away and certain spark was given to the organ. Lucy had just handed him a new opportunity. A way to start over. He gave a shaky breath and a trembling smile to the space she was standing just a second ago.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I want to apologize for the end result or Nalu. I did make the moments Nalu but I didn't make a confession. Only because I'm not good at it. I'm really not. I feel I still need to get Natsu's emotions, and actions down to make an accurate assumption of what his confession would be. I know that right now I would just ruin the feel of it.**

**But as I write my later stories I hope I can give you what you want. I'll get better eventually...hopefully.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Thank you again though. You guys made me really really really happy.**

**Till next time guys!**


End file.
